Deceitful Betrayal
by Kyaserin Marii
Summary: Leonardo and Raphael would do anything for their family. Would one go too far?
1. Prolouge

_I have a ninja turtle key chain and a blanket, but I don't own the real deal. This is just for fun._

_____________________________________________________________________________

After landing on the rooftop, Leo adjusted his toboggan and pulled his coat tighter to his body. It was freezing out and April had said that Raph needed to meet him here. He was hoping that everything was OK.

He spotted his red clad brother at the ledge of the building looking at the city's skyline. He didn't even have a coat on...maybe that is what he forgot, Leo thought as he approached him.

"Hey Raph" Leo called out. "April said that you called the store and needed me to meet you here, is everything alright?"

Raph nodded, but he didn't turn around.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Casey at a hockey game?" Leo asked.

"I'm going to meet him there." Raph said over his shoulder.

"Did you forget something?" Leo asked as he stepped up behind his brother.

"No" Raph replied as he continued to stare into the distance. "I just needed to ask you something."

Leo snorted. "You called me all the way up here to ask me a question? Seriously, I have a phone too, you know."

Raph didn't reply.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Leo's tone was laced with aggravation.

"No" Raph glanced over his shoulder. "It's important."

"Important?" Leo crossed his arms. "Alright, what is it then?"

"Would you do anything for the family?"

Leo raised an eye ridge.

"What?"

"I didn't stutter" Raph said as he turned to face his brother. "It's a simple question, Leonardo."

"Of course, Raphael. I would and you know that." Leo answered. "Just like I know that you would too."

Raph nodded and turned his back to Leo again.

"OK, you're starting to creep me out Raph. What is this about?"

Raph shrugged. "I just needed to know for sure. You would do anything, right?"

"Right."

"Anything?"

Leo sighed. "Yes, anything."

The spinning roundhouse kick sent Leo skidding across the rooftop. Before he could draw a breath in, a punch to the beak and a right hook to the temple left him dizzy and his mouth full of blood.

Raph had him pinned to the ground and he shifted his weight each time Leo tried to buck him off. Leo stopped struggling and blinked at his brother in confusion.

"Wha-y'doin'?" His voice gurgled from the blood filling his mouth.

Raph met his eyes for a second and then snapped his gaze to the approaching footsteps. Leo craned his head to get a better look at their company.

A black uniform.

Leo turned his head and spit the excess blood from his mouth. "Let me up, Raph" he growled.

Raph didn't respond.

"Well done kame." the soldier addressed Raphael.

"Our deal?" Raph ground out through clenched teeth.

"Master Shredder will honor the arrangement." the soldier replied as he crouched by the fallen turtle.

"Wha--Aaagh!" Leo winced when he felt a pinch and a burning sensation in his shoulder.

"The turtle, Leonardo, in exchange for your family's indefinite safety."

Raph nodded.

Leo tried to fight the drug that had just been entered into his system. With darkness nipping at the edge of his vision he continued to twist and turn under Raph's weight. He stopped struggling and locked eyes with his brother.

"R-Raph?" Leo gasped.

Raph leaned in close and touched foreheads with Leo. "For the family" he whispered as Leo lost the battle for consciousness

_____________________________________________________________

_You like? You hate? Please say... No flames, I'm a'sceerd of fire._


	2. Chapter One: Deal With the Devil

_Thanks for the reviews, that made my day!_

_Still don't own them. I was wishing that I had something big and turtle shaped unter my tree, but no. Maybe next year._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Deal with the Devil

Raph and Casey entered the living area of the lair. It was movie night and the coffee table was loaded down with snacks and soda. The air was thick with the smell of fresh baked cookies. April had promised that she would make some for the next get together.

Raph tossed his coat and hat in the corner and flopped down next to Mikey on the couch. He glared at the grinning orange banded turtle as he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"How was the game?" Mikey almost sang. He knew that Raph's team had lost and the way Casey was smirking, Raph owed him some money.

"It was a game.." Raph grumbled and shoved the popcorn into his mouth.

April and Don walked into the room and April sat the plate of cookies with all the other snacks.

"Hey guys." She greeted. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," Raph rolled his eyes and sighed. "It was fan-freakin'-tastic!"

"Aww you're just mad 'cause ya owe me twenty smackers!" Casey laughed.

"I'd like to give ya some smacks..." Raph growled.

"Heh, twenty bucks Raph?" Mikey laughed. "Aren't you broke?"

"Shaddup Dimwit." Raph grumbled. He turned to Casey. "As long as I owe ya, you'll never be broke."

"Ya betta pay up or I'll be forced to take it outta ya shell." Casey poked Raph in the plastron.

"Ohhh I'm really scared." Raph scoffed.

Mikey was still laughing. "Maybe Leo will loan it to ya."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, not after last time."

"Where is Leo?" Don interrupted.

Raph shrugged and grabbed a can of soda.

"He wasn't with you?"

"I didn't know it was my day to watch him." Raph said. He took a drink of the soda and belched.

Don rolled his eyes. "Well he didn't come home after he left to meet you, so I assumed that he went to the game."

"What'd ya mean? I didn't meet Leo anywhere." Raph interrupted.

"You called the shop and asked April to have Leo meet you." Don explained and then looked to April.

April nodded.

"I didn't call April." Raph sighed. "Why would I call April? If I wanted to talk to Leo, I would just call him."

April shrugged. " I just know that you said it was important and Leo needed to meet you at the corner of Fifth and Main."

"Fifth and Main? That's no where the hockey rink. Why would I want to meet Leo there?"

April shrugged again. "Hey don't kill the messenger. I just told him what you needed."

"This reeks of a Mikey prank!" Raph glared at his orange banded brother.

"No way dude! I was at the shop when you called."

"I didn't call!" Raph yelled. "I was with Casey all day. Right Case?"

Casey bobbed his head as he juggled a hot cookie in his hands. "Yep, all day." He said and he shoved the cookie into his mouth. "Aughh...hot, hot!" He mumbled, bits and pieces of the cookie tumbled out of his mouth.

Raph shook his head at Casey. "Moron." he grumbled. "How long has he been gone?"

"A few hours." April answered. "He left a few minutes after I gave him the message."

Raph reached into his belt and pulled out his shell cell. "I'll call him, he's probably still waiting."

"In this weather?" Mikey shook his head. "I don't think so."

After a few moments.

"I got his voice mail. " Raph growled and snapped his phone shut. "This doesn't make sense."

"Maybe he found a place to wait out the storm." April offered.

Raph shook his head. "No I mean this whole thing doesn't make sense."

He walked to the corner and shrugged on his coat. "Well, you guys comin' or what?"

Mikey ran to his room and grabbed his disguise and Don went to his lab for his duffel bag and coat.

Don opened his shell cell and pushed a few buttons. "I have his signal." He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked.

"He is still at Fifth and Main." Don replied.

"I told you he was still waiting!" Raph rolled his eyes and started out the door. "He is so stubborn...."Raph's voice faded as he started down the tunnel.

*Foot Headquarters*

Leo groaned softly as he slowly regained consciousness. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. After a few blinks the small stone room came into focus. His hands were bound behind him with thick iron cuffs and as he shifted to his knees he found that the shackles were chained to the wall. He didn't even realize that two soldiers were in the cell with him until he was roughly grabbed and yanked to his feet. One of the soldiers unhooked the chain from the cuffs but his hands remained fastened behind him.

Leo struggled against the two soldiers as they pulled him to the metal door of the cell. One of the soldiers cursed and double fisted Leo in the back of the head. Still feeling the effects of the drug and the punches that Raph had dealt him, Leo slumped to his knees.

"Fool!" One soldier hissed to the other. "Master Shredder wanted to see the turtle the second he woke up! You just knocked him out again."

Leo stirred but no longer struggled in their grip.

The soldier that had assaulted Leo laughed and opened the door. "He is not out, he is just easier to manage."

The soldiers then continued to half drag and half carry the dazed turtle through the long winding hallway and to an elevator. When they reached the desired floor and exited the elevator into another set of long twisting halls, designed to confuse anyone that was not part of the foot clan, they came upon the large double doors that led to Shredder's chamber.

The doors swung open and the soldiers pushed Leo into the large chamber. Saki was waiting at his table, not in his Shredder armor. He sat his tea to the side when he saw the soldiers enter with his prisoner. He stood up and walked over to them.

The soldiers bowed to their Master. Leo stared coldly at him.

"Bow before the mighty Shredder filthy mutant!" One soldier hissed and kicked Leo behind the knee, sending him crashing down on his face. He grabbed Leo and pulled him to his knees.

"Ah, Leonardo. I trust that you know why you are here." Saki smiled.

Leo didn't reply, he just continued to stare at Saki through narrowed eyes.

"It must be a hard thing to grasp." Saki continued. " Being a prisoner, knowing your own brother arranged it."

Still nothing from Leo.

"But you and Raphael were often at odds, were you not? So this shouldn't be a surprise to you."

"What did you threaten him with?" Leo finally spoke.

"Threaten?" Saki laughed. "I didn't' have to threaten him. He seemed more than happy to give you over to the enemy."

"I don't believe you." Leo spat.

"How loyal," Saki mocked. "Just let the fact that he attacked you and you are here speak for itself. Your freedom in exchange for their continued safety. That is the deal."

He crouched down by Leo and spat harshly. "You are mine now! You will not die right away, but everyday you will wish that your brother had just killed you on that rooftop!"

He stood back up and straighted his clothes.

"Take him to his cell. Tomorrow the real fun will begin."

Saki nodded to the soldiers and one of them removed a hypodermic syringe from his belt. He plunged the needle into Leo's arm.

"Aughh!" Leo yelped. "What was that?"

"Just something to keep you....calm." Saki smiled as the soldier pulled Leo out of the room.

Saki turned to the remaining soldier. "I know that he can mentally communicate with that rat master of his, and possibly his brothers." Saki started as he sat back at his table. "We cannot let that happen. Make sure that he stays drugged while he is in his cell."

"Hai Master, it shall be." the soldier bowed and left the room.

________________________________________________________________

_Is Okay? Next Chapter will be up after the Holiday._


	3. Chapter Two: Loss, Lies and Video

Chapter 3: Loss, Lies and Video

A couple of hours after the turtles left in search of their brother, they returned to the lair. Splinter could not help the look of concern and disappointment that flashed across his face when only three of his sons entered. All three were soaked from the melted snow that covered their clothes, fear and uncertainty showing on their young faces.

Splinter tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat as Raphael carefully handed him his eldest son's blue handled swords, still in their sheathes.

Raph growled under his breath as he tossed Leo's shell cell onto the table. The red light that indicated a missed call was still blinking. Michaelangelo clutched, what looked liked Leonardo's coat, close to his chest. Splinter noticed the blood stains on it, confirming the overwhelming, metallic scent that reached his sensitive nose moments before his sons had entered the lair.

"What has happened my sons?" Splinter finally found his voice.

Mikey looked away. Raph paced back and forth, his hands clenched into tight fists. Don sighed, that just leaves him to explain. And he wasn't even sure what had happened.

Don cleared his throat. "Um...the-the snow had covered any sign of a struggle. No foot prints. Nothing. We found his cell and swords and then h-his jacket."

"We know who to blame!" Raph blasted, but continued his steady rhythm of pacing.

"We don't know what exactly happened," Don clarified. "But we do know who is behind it." He held up a shiny black DVD with a bright red flame on it.

"We found this with his coat."

"I see," Splinter sighed. "Donatello, please put it into the DVD player and we shall see if it indicates what has happened to Leonardo."

Don moved to the entertainment unit and slid the disk into place as everyone gathered around. The image on the screen was shaky and blurry at first, but it quickly zoomed in to the rooftop that they had just left. Everyone stared wide eyed when Raphael appeared on the screen.

"What the shell...." Raph's mouth went dry.

"I thought you weren't there?" Mikey threw his brother a puzzled look.

"I wasn't," Raph growled.

"Shhh!" Don threw his hand up. "Look."

Leonardo jumped into view and approached his brother.

"Turn it up," Don told Mikey.

Mikey hit the volume button until the voices could be heard.

_"...everything OK? Aren't you suppose to be at a hockey game with Casey?"  
_  
_"I'm going to meet him there."_

"I was with Casey all day," Raph blasted. "I didn't meet him, we left his apartment together!"

Casey nodded.

"Who is recording this?" Mikey exclaimed.

"How would I know! I told you I wasn't there," Raph yelled.

"It looks to me like you're there," Mikey shot back.

"Guys," Don interrupted.

"My sons, please!" Splinter held his hands up to silence them.

_"Important? What is it then?"_

_"Would you do anything for the family?"  
_  
Everyone watched in silence as Leonardo and Raphael conversed on the television. When Raph attacked his brother on screen, Mikey jumped to his feet and spun around to face Raph.

"What is wrong with you?" he screamed.

His younger brother's outburst was the only thing that could pull his eyes off the screen.

"I-I didn't do that.," his voice trailed off. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that when he opened them again something different would be on the T.V.

"**Liar**!" Mikey stepped toward him.

"I said I wasn't there! I don't know what this is!" Raph took a defense stance.

"Guys shut up!" Donny grabbed the remote from Mikey and hit max on the volume.

_"Well done, kame."_

_"Our deal?"_

_"Master Shredder will honor the arrangement."  
_  
"No," Raph whispered under his breath.

_"The turtle, Leonardo, in exchange for your family's indefinite safety."  
_  
The screen went blank.

"You gave Leo over to the Shredder?" Mikey was shaking. "How could you?"

Raph looked around the room, he felt like everyone's stare was stabbing through him.

Don turned to face him, his face was pale and a deep frown stretched across his face. "Did you think that we would just go along with this?"

Raph's brow furrowed. "You too Donny?"

"What do expect us..."

"I expect you to have a little faith in me! Trust me!"

"The video.."

Splinter knew the next words out his hot tempered son's mouth would not be for mixed company.

"Enough!" He stepped between them and laid a comforting paw on his angered son. Raph wanted to shake it off and leave.

"I believe you," Splinter said.

Raph gave him a look of disbelief. "Wh-wha...you do?"

"Of course," Splinter replied gently. "I know you would never do that to one of your brothers. I raised you, Raphael, and as a father I know."

"Thank you Father," Raph said under his breath as he turned toward the main door.

"Where are you going?" Splinter called after him.

"Out," Raph barked back, glaring at Don and Mikey.

"No," Splinter said simply.

"What? Why?" Raph was feeling closed in.

"We still are unsure what has happened. It would not be wise to venture out just yet," he explained.

"I am going to meditate on this. Raphael, I wish to see you in an hour." Splinter slowly made his way to his room.

Raph growled and headed for the dojo, only to be cut off by Mikey calling for him. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"I-I'm sorry," Mikey said.

Raph spun around and within two strides, he was standing in front of Mikey.

"Save it Michaelangelo," he spat. " Five minutes ago you were ready to feed me to the wolves!"

Mikey opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words, so he just shut it and hung his head.

"Heh, that's what I thought," Raph sneered.

"Wait a minute Raph." Don came to Mikey's defense.

"I don't want to hear it from you either brainiac, you thought the same thing!"

"Yes," Don agreed. "Yes, I did. But put yourself in our place. If that was me attacking Mikey, or Leo attacking me on that tape, you wouldn't even have waited to pound someones head in!"

Raph shifted uncomfortably, Don had a point.

"But we should of gave you the benefit of the doubt. We didn't, and I for on am sorry."

"Whateva," Raph snorted and crossed his arms.

"I'm going to check out this DVD," Don said as he ejected it from the player.

"You do that, I'll be in the dojo." Raph turned and left.

Don sighed. "It will be alright Mikey. He'll cool off."

"Yeah, but will he forgive us?" Mikey mumbled as he started to clean up the living room.


	4. Chapter 3: Black Clouds Darken the Path

_A/N: This chapter is a short, but hopefully it moves the story along. I don't have a beta, sorry. I'm always opened to suggestions and helpful tips. I wanted to thank everyone for reading and especially for reviewing. It means a lot. _

_To Sakkashinn: I'm not sure if my reply was sent. My computer went screwy when I was trying to reply to your review for chapter two. So, if it didn't go through, thanks for reading and the tips :). _

_To 1woof1: I couldn't reply to yours...so, thanks a bunch :)_

_Oh yeah, still don't own nothin'...*sigh*_

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Black Clouds Darken the Path

For Leo, the trip back to the small cell was a blur of shapes and shadows. The second soldier had caught up with them by the time that they had reached the stone room. The soldier told the other what their Master had ordered, but Leo could not make out was was being said. Their voices were low and distorted.

One soldier delivered a roundhouse kick to Leo's stomach that sent him to his knees, while the other grabbed his neck and slammed him into the wall. The click of the chain being reattached to the cuffs around his wrists echoed through the room. The chain had been conveniently shortened, leaving him only enough slack to move to his knees or sit.

"Sweet dreams freak," one soldier laughed. The metal door slammed shut, sending the room into darkness.

Leo tested the strength of the chains, of course they wouldn't budge. The cuffs were tight and cut off most of the blood flow to his hands.

_'Breath in'  
'Breath out'_

The drug was drawing him further into it's grasp. His teeth started to chatter.

_'Are they blowing cold air into here?' _he thought as he tried to listen for the sound an air vent.

His heart started to pound wildly, so hard that he could hear it. He shook his head as his mind started to race. Memories and thoughts flashed through like lightning. Flashing bright, then dying out into darkness.

**-Flash- Waking up this morning...  
-Darkness-**

-Flash- Morning practice with his brothers...  
-Darkness-

-Flash- A fight on a rooftop?  
  
He shook his head again, trying to remember. Raph was there....

His mouth went dry. '_Oh God, was Raph here too? Captured?'  
_  
He franticly searched the room for his brother, blinking widly.

_'Who am I looking for?'  
_  
**More flashes-- foot soldiers---Oroko Saki....  
**  
He tugged on the restraints.

_'I'm a prisoner? When did this happen? Why can't I think straight?'  
_  
Blurry eyes searched the room again.

_'Where are my brothers?'  
_  
**"Your freedom, for their continued saftey!" **Saki's voice boomed in his head, making him wince. Everything hurt.

The drug was pulling him into the darkness, but the pain was keeping him awake. He closed his eyes to try and ease the pain.

He felt like he was shoved into the darkness. Minutes, hours, days? It didn't matter...time didn't matter.

"For the family!" The gruff voice of his brother snapped his eyes open. His head and chest ached and his mouth tasted bitter.

"R-Raph?" He hoarsely asked the darkness.

A shadow came down on him. Before could react, a hand roughly clamped over his mouth and another needle was violently plunged into his skin. The contents quickly emptied before he could resist.

And in the first moment of clarity that he had, in what seemed like forever, he realized that this is one of the many tortures that Shredder has planned for him. Besides his family, the one thing that Leonardo would hate to lose is control...

____________________________________________________________

_More later..._


	5. Chapter Four: Rise Above the Storm

_This is a little bit longer. Thanks for the reviews...y'all are awesome! :)_

_I still don't own them...and everyday another part of me dies._

_______________________________________________________________

Chapter4: Rise Above the Storm

-Back fist, Reverse punch, jumping front kick-

Bile snaked it's way up Raph's throat as he thought back on the day. He swallowed hard.

-Roundhouse kick-_  
_  
He can remember waking up and having breakfast...morning practice. He left for Casey's apartment shortly after that.

-Right punch, left punch-

He had barely said two words to Leo all day. Raph growled and...

-Right, left, Right hook, uppercut, front kick, spinning back kick-

Raph dropped to his knees, his chest heaved and sweat poured down his face. The punching bag cracked and groaned from the assault. He tucked any guilty feelings deep down as he rose to his feet. He had been in the dojo for about forty five minutes, that left him just enough time to take a quick, hot shower before meeting Splinter.

He walked out of the dojo and threw a quick glance toward the living room. Mikey had finished cleaning up and was sitting with April and Casey. But it seemed that Casey and April were doing most of the talking. April flashed Raph a smile when she noticed that he had came out of the dojo.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked as she stood.

Raph shook his head and headed upstairs without a word.

April sighed. "It will be alright," she told Mikey, squeezing his shoulder, "I'm going to see if Donny needs any help."

Raph finished his shower and he was standing outside his Sensei's door. He raised his hand to knock.

"Enter, Raphael." Splinter's voice came from behind the doors.

Raph slid the door open and went inside. He knelt on the opposite side of Splinter, in a seat where his brother Leonardo had sat many times, bearing the weight of this small clan. Raph could feel the weight start to smother him.

Splinter poured Raphael a cup of tea and then himself.

"Drink, my son."

Raph bowed his head slightly and sipped the drink. He tried not to pull a face. Tea had never been his drink of choice.

"I have been meditating, Raphael, trying to reach your brother."

"Were you able to?" Raph blurted out, "Uh, Sorry Sensei."

Splinter's whiskers twitched at his son's impatience. They were all on edge.

"It is alright. But no. I was never able to make contact."

Raph lowered his eyes, his shoulders slumping.

"I did feel his chi, but there was a fog around it. I could not break through."

"A fog?"

"Confusion, my son. Perhaps at another time." Splinter's voice trailed off. They both knew that the longer Leonardo was a prisoner, there was more of a chance that they would be recovering a body.

Raph shivered at the thought.

Splinter's head snapped up. "Enter, Michaelangelo."

Raph shook his head when a sheepish looking Mikey appeared in the doorway. _'How does Master Splinter do that?' _he thought.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt, Sensei. But Donny...he-he's found some stuff out."

Splinter nodded slightly. "Tell your brother that we will be there in a moment."

"Right, Sensei." Mikey bowed quickly and ducked out the room.

They all gathered in Don's lab. Donatello shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Everyone's attention was on him.

"I've check this thing over and over," Don finally spoke. "Everything I could think of...it's authentic."

"What does tha' mean?" Raph crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's real, nothing is altered. I-I even checked voice analysis. It's real."

"So what are you sayin? Ya think that I did it again?"

Don shook his head no. "We support you, Raph. We'll figure this out."

"I don't know what to think anymore," Raph said as he turned to leave the lab, doubt seeping into his mind. "I know that I was with Casey all day... but what if at one point I blacked out or something."

"No way!" Casey interrupted, "I was there Raph. You went to the restroom, once! That's hardly enough time to race across town, attack Leo and be back in time for a chili dog!"

"Then explain this!"

"I can't"

"Heh...Even Donny can't and his I.Q. is off the charts! Maybe I did do this and just suppressed the memory or something."

"You're talking crazy!" Mikey said.

"This whole thing is crazy," Raph growled.

"Well, how about we forget the DVD for now and focus on getting Leo back," Donny suggested. He turned back to the computer and pulled up the blueprints for foot headquarters.

"It's going to be near impossible this time. They have upgraded their security system and changed the layouts," Don mumbled as he typed.

"Near impossible? Oh great, Donny! That's just great!" Raph threw his hands into the air.

"I said near impossible, not impossible," Don corrected.

"Well I say, we go in, kick butt and get our brother back." Raph smacked his fist into his hand as he started to pace the small room.

"Oh right Raph." Mikey rolled his eyes. "Why don't we just walk in and hop right into the cell. That'll save them some time." Mikey held out his hands like they were in handcuffs.

"Zip it, shell for brains!" Raph glared at his younger brother.

"Michaelangelo has a point," Splinter pointed out. "We must have a plan. We need to know where Leonardo is being held and find the fastest way in and out."

"Easier said than done," Raph retorted as he continued his pacing.

"Yes. But still, we will do Leonardo no good if we are captured as well. And we are not sure of your brother's condition. We must get in and out as quickly and discreetly as possible."

Mikey cringed at the thought of his older brother being seriously hurt. And he tried to push the images of him flying through April's window out of his mind.

"I'll help," April said and she stepped up beside Donatello. "We cracked the security once, we can do it again."

"Thanks April." Don smiled and then it faded into a deep frown. "We need to get past security, find where they are keeping Leo and figure a way to get us all in and out in one piece."

Raph pulled his shell cell from his belt and dialed a number as he walked out of the room.

"Who are you calling?" Mikey asked.

"Nobody," Raph answered over his shoulder, and he walked upstairs and disappeared into his room.

*****************************************

Leo pried his tired eyes open. He expected to be greeted by another foot soldier with a needle. They had visited him two more times that he could recall. Each time his mind would start to clear, they would be there. He tried to fight them, but it only made the jab of the syringe more painful. One needle actually broke off in his arm. They left it there and jammed another needle into his neck.

Something was different. As the fog lifted from his mind and his senses slowly returned, he could feel...and see. He was lying down. _'A table?' 'Yes,' _He could feel the cold metal under his skin. His legs were bound down at the ankle and thigh with thick leather straps. One strap across his chest and his arms were pulled above his head and attached to the table by the wrists.

Leo swallowed hard. Right now, it would seem, he was the only one in the room. The bright light glared over him. To his side, a table of instruments that he didn't know the names for, but could guess their uses.

_"Tomorrow the fun will be begin." _Saki's voice rang in his ears.

He was alone...for now.


	6. Chapter 5: Chase the Rain

_Don't own the turtles, but I do own the evil Professor Starcher and his lackey Mr. Holstein..._

_______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Chase the Rain

The door slid open with a hiss and Leo heard several footsteps enter the room. His body tensed, but he tried not to let any anxiety show in his features. He chanced a look to his side, a foot soldier stood by the door and two men in lab coats approached the table where he was bound.

The heavy set man, with a crew cut and adult acne, adjusted the tools and instruments on the table, while the tall, skinny man walked up to Leo. The balding human cracked a crooked, yellow tooth smile at Leo. Two thin, weathered lips curled up in the most sadistic way.

"Subject is alert, Mr. Holstein," he informed his colleague.

Holstein nodded. "I'll inform our employer." He waddled out the door.

Tall and skinny turned back to Leo. "Truly fascinating. My name is Professor Starcher. Do you understand?" He sounded off each syllable of the sentence in a loud, shrill voice.

Leo narrowed his eyes. _'You've got to be kidding me?' _

The professor tisked. "Saki said that you were intelligent. He must of been mistaken."

The door slid open again. Oroko Saki entered with Mr. Holstein. Leo noticed that he still didn't have on his Shredder armor, but he did wear his gauntlet on his arm.

"I'm never mistaken, Professor," Saki said as he approached the table. "Everything I have told you is true." He glared at Leonardo. "Aren't you going to greet our guests?"

Leo remained silent.

Saki snapped his bladed arm up and held it against Leo's neck. "And I thought you were the most polite of your brothers."

Leo tried to shift away from the blade. "They aren't my guests," he ground out through clenched teeth.

The professor's eyes widened. "Fascinating," he repeated.

Saki dropped the gauntlet away. "Let us begin." A smug smile spread across his face.

Holstein picked up a tool from the table. He pushed the button and a blue arc of electricity danced around the top of the device. He handed the instrument to Professor Starcher. At the lowest setting, he touched it to the sensitive area between Leo's carapace and plastron.

Leo's breath hitched and his body shuttered. After a couple of minutes, Starcher pulled the tazer away.

Leo glowered at Saki. "A-Afraid to get-get your hands dirty?" he said, between deep breaths.

Saki chuckled. "It will be so good to watch that fight in you finally break."

"Don't count on in," Leo sneered.

Saki waved his hand to Starcher and he touched the device against Leo again, with the same setting. Leo clenched his fists and set his jaw. If he could help it, Saki would not hear him cry out.

"Tell me Leonardo, where are your brothers and that rat you call father?" Saki asked.

"What? I-I thought..."

"That they were safe because I have you?" Saki finished for him.

"Yes."

"Wouldn't you like to change that?"

"I don't understand." Confusion etched in Leo's face.

"Give them up and I'll set you free."

"You're crazy!" Leo spat.

"Raphael did not have a problem..."

"I'm not Raphael!" Leo cut him off.

"Indeed." The smile on Saki's face widened. Leo heard the click of a dial...the tazer.

********************************************

Hours passed, Leo was sure of it. At some point, he passed out. He welcomed the darkness. Now, as he started to stir and he could feel the sting of the burns that plagued his skin, he was moving....being dragged?

He cracked one eye open and seen the fluorescent lights of the narrow hallway as they passed over his head. One soldier on either side of him had an arm as they carried him back to his cell. Leo took a deep breath. His hands were no longer in shackles, it was now or never.

Another deep breath and Leo planted his feet firmly on the floor. It took the soldiers off guard. Leo swayed a little, but he still managed to to take a defensive stance.

One soldier laughed. "Stupid kame."

Leo lashed out and swept the soldier's feet out from under him. The other advanced, but Leo turned and punched him in the face.  
In his weaken state, the punch was not that strong, but he was satisfied as he felt the bone crunch under his fist. Leo backtracked down the hallway, he was sure the elevator was there...and hopefully freedom. His head ached and his body protested each step he took, but he reached the elevator and pushed the button.

Nothing.

He jabbed the button again..over and over, panic swept through him. Then he noticed the access card slot. He growled in frustration and searched the hallway...the soldiers wouldn't be down long. He spied an access door to his right.

"Stairs," he groaned, but he pushed his injured body forward and opened the door. He started up the first set and caught his breath on the landing. As he stepped on the first stair of the second flight he heard the access door open.

_'The soldiers.' _His mind raced and with new urgency, he pushed back the pain and ascended the stairs.

His heart jumped to his throat when he heard an alarm blare in the stairwell. The shrill ringing tore through his head. More access doors opened to the floors above him and before he could react, a sea of black rained down on him.


	7. Chapter Six: No Break of Dawn

_Happy New Year!!_

____________________________________________________

Chapter 6: No Break of Dawn

Several sets of arms grabbed him and from the corner of his eye, Leo seen a soldier approach with a set of shackles. He winced and bit back the cry of pain as the heavy iron cuffs were placed on his wrists again.

"Do not transport the prisoner without restraints." He heard one soldier order.

The group of ninjas in front of Leo started to part in the narrow stairwell, allowing someone to pass through. The soldier that Leo had punched quickly strode up to the bound turtle. His masked was removed and it revealed the broken and blooded shape his nose was in. The other soldiers snickered and mocked him. How he could be brought down by one turtle, especially one that had been injured.

Anger flashed across the soldier's face, he snapped his hands out and grabbed Leo around the throat. "Filthy mutant," he glowered. "I will kill you and your pathetic family!"

Leo tried to blink the spots from his eyes as the soldier squeezed harder. With his hands behind him, he couldn't defend himself.

"Stop!" One of the other soldiers pried the grip from Leo's neck.

"What? You come to this freak's defense?"

"No! But do you want to go against the Master's orders?'

"No." He glared at the blue banded turtle, who was teetering on the brink of consciousness.

"Take him to Master Shredder, he is waiting."

The soldier shoved his mask back on, he leaned in and hissed in Leo's ear, "The Master will deal with you, animal. You will wish that I would have just ended your life right here!"

**********************************

April and Don had worked all night and into the next day. It was getting close to evening. April was asleep on the couch. Don had napped earlier, so he was still working on the security system of foot headquarters. Mikey had slept a little and was trying to keep himself occupied. Raph had spent the entire night in the dojo, no sleep and sleep wouldn't claim him any time soon, if he could help it. Splinter meditated when he wasn't trying to rest. Although worry for his sons, the missing and the ones suffering at home, kept him from getting sleep.

Raph met Splinter in the kitchen. He was making some tea and brewing some coffee for Donatello and April.

"I'm goin' crazy in here, Masta' Splinter," he blurted out.

Splinter met his son's bloodshot eyes and sighed. "I can feel your unrest, my son."

"Then please, just let us go out and scout for a while. We might find something out." He closed his eyes tight and released a deep breath. "I-I feel so useless Masta', Donny and April are working and you're meditating and I just need to..."

"I understand." Splinter stopped him. "Although I do not feel it is a good idea, I understand. Take your brothers. Stay together, stay safe and return home soon."

"Thank you Sensei." Raph bowed quickly and left to tell Don and Mikey the news.

**********************************

Leo was shoved into a cold, damp room. He landed hard on his side. The soldiers slammed the door shut, but it wasn't thirty seconds and the door reopened. Leo's eyes widened as Saki entered, in full armor.

"You are foolish Leonardo, if you think that you can escape!" Shredder hissed. "Do you want me to hunt your family down? Kill them?" Shredder's shadow fell over Leo.

"You are breaking the deal, mutant," he sneered.

"It's not my deal," Leo managed to croak out.

Shredder kicked Leo in the stomach and pinned him with his foot.

"I gave you a chance to change the deal! To give up one of your brothers. You refused."

Leo's head was spinning. Is this what happed to Raphael? Did Shredder capture him and force him to betray one of his family? Donny was so smart and he took care of the family. Sensei would need medical care only he could give in a few years and Mikey was so young...the baby brother. He couldn't imagine Mikey going through any of this. Did Raphael think that he could handle it? Is that why he did this? Is this why he gave him up to the Shredder?

Leo was jarred out of his thoughts by another kick that connected with the side of his head.

"Did you not hear me, reptile? Perhaps I should just kill you and Michaelangelo can take your place!" His voice echoed off the walls. "Or what about Raphael? He was quick to hand you over to the enemy, don't you want to do the same?"

"N-no," Leo whispered out, "Leave my family alone."

"Your family?" Another kick to the side.

"They aren't your family anymore, Leonardo. They gave you up and now you are mine!"

He heard the Shredder's venomous laugh and the shadow over him grew darker. Even as the beating started, he wondered if he would wake up when the darkness claimed him again.

___________________________________________________________________________________

_Sorry, the chapter is so short...the next one will be longer._


	8. Chapter 7: Sober

_A/N: So sorry...I wanted to have this up sooner, but the stomach flu didn't want me to. I hope y'all are still with me :)_

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: Sober

It didn't take the brothers long to find foot activity, once they arrived topside. Seeking answers, they confronted the ninjas in the warehouse that they were clearing out.

They drew their weapons and advanced on the ninja, only to be stopped by two elite ninja, who appeared between them and the soldiers in a puff of smoke.

"Stand down turtles," one of the elite sneered, his red eyes narrowed.

"Where's our brother?" Raph got right to the point.

The elite cocked his head to the side and glanced at his comrade.

"He is where he should be, kame," he stated.

"You're crazy! He should be at home and he isn't!" Mikey's grip on his nun chucks was so tight that his knuckles turned pale.

"That is not the deal," the elite replied coldly.

Raph's eyes darkened. "I'm sick of hearing about this so called deal! We want our brother back and we'll rip you apart to get 'em!" he snarled.

"We can not fight you. As much as we would like to teach you filthy mutants a lesson, we have our orders."

He turned to Raphael. "If you want to back out on the arrangement kame, you will have to take that up with Master Shredder."

He made a signal to the rest of the ninja and they disappeared from the warehouse, followed by the elite, in their usual cloud of smoke.

Raph shoved his sai back into his belt and stormed away from the stares of his brothers.

"Raph, wait!" Don called after him. He sheathed his bo and ran up to him. "The foot left that DVD, of course they are going to say something like that." He tried to reassure him.

Raph could feel the bile in his throat again. Hot and bitter. He swallowed thickly. "You believe them, don't you?" His voice seemed distant.

The facts kept popping up in Don's head. But his brotherly instincts wanted to believe Raph...no, needed to believe Raph.

"No," he finally replied.

Raph nodded and walked back to where Mikey was standing.

"Do you think we should go home?" Mikey asked.

"No," Raph answered, "but we're going to."

"Well, well, well..." an all too familiar voice sounded through the warehouse. "What do we have here?"

The turtles turned to find Hun and about twenty purple dragon blocking the exit.

"Great," Raph growled. "Just what we need."

"Going somewhere?" Hun's grin stretched across his face, in a cat that ate the canary way.

"What are you smiling about Hun?" Mikey sneered, drawing his nun chucks. "Did you run over a puppy on the way over here?"

The gang entered the warehouse and surrounded them.

Hun chuckled under his breath and twirled the pipe that he had just picked up. "The foot may have their orders to leave you freaks alone, but the dragons don't."

Raph didn't miss a beat, he drew his sai and lunged at the mountainous man.

"You want a fight big boy? Ya got one!" he grunted and he swung his weapons wildly. The metal making clinking sounds and sending sparks as they collided with the pipe.

The other dragons took this as an invitation and started a battle with the remaining turtles.

"I didn't believe it at first," Hun said as he blocked a kick. "I couldn't believe that any of you freaks would do that to one of your own."

"Shut up!" Raph snarled and aimed another roundhouse kick to Hun's head, which Hun dodged.

"But then I seen it for myself..." He laughed and threw a few punches of his own, none made contact. "You're brother ain't doin' so well, what are you going to do when Shredder has no use for him? Give him another family member? What about one of your friends...that cute red-head?"

Raph's vision faded to red and his ears rang as all of his fury was put behind every blow. He flipped over Hun and landed on some crates. Using his sai, he cut the ropes holding them and kicked the pile over, sending the heavy wooden boxes tumbling over onto Hun.

"I...said...SHUT...UP!" he said between deep breaths.

Raph spotted his brothers in the chaos. They had defeated most of the gang, but one got a cheap shot and Mikey was down. Don was trying to help his bleeding brother and fend off the remaining four goons.

Raph crashed into one of the dragons, sending him into another one. A side kick got the third and when the last dragon seen that he as alone, he turned tail and ran.

"Coward!" Raph yelled after him.

He rushed to Mikey's side. Don was working hard to stop the blood flow from the gash in his head.

"M'nt feeln' t'gd," Mikey murmured, he turned his head and retched.

"He probably has a concussion," Don said. "We need to get him home and stitched up."

Raph nodded. He pulled Mike's arm around his shoulder to help him up.

"Come on buddy, let's get you home."

"M'k," Mikey mumbled as his head bobbed to the side.

"You aren't going anywhere." Hun's voice again.

Raph growled under his breath as he turned to face a bruised and angry Hun. He was about to let Mikey go, but Don stopped him.

"Leave it for now, we've got to go," He whispered.

Raph shifted Mikey to Don. "Go! I'm not finished yet."

"Raph, please."

"You've got them following you now?" Hun mocked. "Is that why ya got rid of your blue banded brother?" He looked at Don. "Ain't you afraid he'll do the same to you when he gets sick of ya?"

"My brother wouldn't do that," Don said through clenched teeth.

"Really? Ya believe that?"

"My brothers believe me," Raph stated.

"Heh, they may believe ya, but what about the other one...Leonardo. Isn't that his name? Or was his name. Who knows by now."

Raph felt a knot in his stomach and his heart thumped wildly. Sure, he thought about that. But it was never said out loud. Leo thought that Raph had betrayed him....gave him to the enemy for some deal, and no one had told him any different. He didn't have Donny or Mikey....or Master Splinter. Splinter couldn't even reach him through meditation. For all that he knows, Shredders is drilling it into his head. He may die thinking that he was betrayed by one of the people he swore he would always protect...if he hasn't already.

"Raphael!" Donny's voice broke him out of his dark thoughts.

He nodded and threw three smoke pellets onto the floor. They made their escape to the sewers and left Hun coughing in the warehouse.

_______________________________________________________________________

_I'm not very good with the fight scenes, sorry. _


	9. Chapter 8: Zero Visibility

_Wow, it is cold, cold, cold here! No school and now no water...ugh. At least I still have the internet. :) Sorry this is late, hopefully I'll have the next one up sooner. _

_I still don't own them. Really, I don't! I've checked!_

________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Zero Visibility

Splinter was just coming out of a failed meditation when he heard the commotion of the turtles' return. He arrived in the living area just in time to see Raph and Don help Mikey into the lab.

"What has happened?" He quickened his step to follow them into the lab.

"We ran into some purple dragons," Raph said as he helped Mikey onto the bed.

"He'll be OK," Don added, gathering the necessary items he needed to care for Mikey's injury.

Mikey grinned at Splinter. "I zigged when I shoulda' zagged."

Don chuckled. _'His words were still a little slurred, but at least he was a bit more coherent,'_ he thought.

Don ran the beam of a flashlight across Mikey's eyes. "It's a small concussion. You'll have to stay up for a while, but besides a headache and some stitches, you should be fine."

"It's all my fault," Raph growled. "Hun had me preoccupied, I should of been able to watch your back."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "You sound just like Leo. Just because he's not here, that doesn't mean you have to start blaming yourself."

Raph glared daggers at his younger brother.

Mikey bit his lip. "Uh..dude, I-I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

Raph turned and left the lab without a word.

"I didn't mean anything..I..." Mikey squeezed his eyes shut and sighed.

Don's shoulders slumped and he let out a deep breath. This was not what they needed right now.

"Take care of Michelangelo, I will see to Raphael." Splinter was already halfway out of the room.

Don nodded. "Hold still, Mikey," he instructed as he started to clean and stitch up his wound.

Splinter caught up with Raphael in the kitchen. He was noisily finding himself something to drink in the refrigerator.

"Raphael," Splinter started.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Raph grunted and then he downed a can of soda.

"My son, please join me." He motioned to his room and started out the door.

Raph set his jaw and followed his Sensei. They entered Splinter's room and Raph took the seat opposite his father again. He watched from the corner of his eye as his Sensei gathered some spices and herbs from his shelf and added them to the tea pot that sits on his table. He poured some into a cup and handed it to Raph. Raph sighed and accepted the cup, sipping it slightly. He was surprised by the sugary taste.

After a few moments of silence Splinter spoke. "Michelangelo meant nothing against you, Raphael."

Raph snorted in response and drank more of the tea.

"We are all on edge, my son."

"They still think I done it," Raph blurted out and lowered his eyes.

Splinter smiled sadly and poured more tea into Raph's cup. "Do you really believe that, or is your own doubt clouding your judgment?"

"I really don't know what I believe right now."

Raph sat the cup of tea down. "With all due respect Masta', if I'm going to help keep Mikey awake, I'm gonna need something stronger than tea."

"That is something else that I wished to speak to you about. You haven't slept since your brother went missing. You need to rest."

"I'll rest when he's home," Raph said through clenched teeth.

"You are burning your candle too brightly my son, it will die out."

Raph stifled a yawn, his eyes started to feel heavy. He shook his head.

"Finish your drink," Splinter said.

Raph nodded, yawning again. He finished off the tea. "This tastes different."

"I often gave it Leonardo, when his mind was burdened down and he could not find rest."

Raph set the cup back on the table and gave Splinter a confused look. "What's in this?"

Splinter chuckled. "Nothing is in it, my son. A few herbs and some honey for taste."

Raph's body started to feel heavy, he leaned over and rested his head on the cushions that surrounded Splinter's table.

"I d'nt wanna sleep," he mumbled, trying to keep his eyes open.

Splinter covered him with a blanket. He felt warm and safe surrounded by the blanket that smelled so much like Splinter. He forced his eyes open.

"But Masta'..." He fought the sleep off.

"Rest Raphael." Splinter gently rested his paw on his arm. "It will not be long, we will need your help to bring your brother home."

Raph let his eyes slide shut and after a few seconds he was sound asleep. Splinter sighed contently and went to help with Michelangelo.

*************************

Master Splinter returned to the lab, Don had finished with Mikey. He gave Splinter a questioning look when he noticed Raphael was not with him.

"He is resting, Donatello."

Donny snorted. "How did you manage that?" He knew Raphael would not give in to sleep without a fight...or strong drugs.

"Some calming tea."

Don nodded. "OK, Mikey, you are all set. Go rest on the couch, but don't go to sleep just yet."

"Whatever you say, doc." Mikey saluted.

Splinter waited until Mikey was settled on the couch, mindlessly flipping through the channels. He turned to Don.

"What else happened this evening, Donatello?" He knew that he was not getting the full story.

Don met his Sensei's eyes. "The foot was there too."

"The foot? Did they say anything about Leonardo's whereabouts?"

Don shook his head slightly. "They left Master. They said they had their orders, and because of the deal they could not fight us."

He let out a shaky breath. "And then they left."

"My son, do you believe what they said?"

Don shook his head, more fiercely this time. "No. Sensei, I believe Raph. But the video..and what happened tonight...and what Hun was babbling." Don lowered his eyes. "I can only imagine what they are telling Leo. _He _thinks that Raph betrayed him and I doubt Shredder is letting him forget it."

Splinter nodded. "Then we must hurry, Donatello, before the damage is irreversible."

********************************************************************

April and Casey arrived a few minutes later. Casey helped keep Mikey awake and April continued to help Don with the security system. When Don gave the OK, Mikey and Casey crashed on the couch.

It was well into the next evening, Mikey and Casey were awake and Mikey was fixing dinner for everyone. Donny was getting worried about Raphael, he had been asleep for a long time. Splinter said that it was normal, he explained that the herbs were giving him the rest that his body needed.

********************************

Raphael shivered at the sudden drop in temperature. He no longer felt the soft cushions of Splinter's room under him. The stone was hard and rough and he could fell bitter cold blowing all over. He pushed his eyes open and found he was in a small, dark room. He sat up and squinted to adjust to the darkness. The scent of sweat and blood was thick. If sorrow had a smell he was sure this would be it.

He heard a low groan and something shuffle in the corner. He moved closer to the sound and could make out an outline of something...no someone in the corner.

'No, no, no...' His breath hitched.

"Leo?" he breathed out. His brother, slumped against the wall. His arms fastened behind him. It was too dark to tell, but Raph knew he was hurt.

He rushed over to him. "Leo, bro...don't worry Donny'll fix ya up," he said franticly as he reached out to touch his brother's shoulder.

It phased through.

"What the shell..?"

The door to the cell opened, pouring the light from the hallway in. Raph whipped around... two foot soldiers entered. He glanced back to his brother's bruised face, his eyes were cracked open.

Raph stood in front of Leo. "Stay away from my brother," he snarled and lunged toward the soldiers only to phase through them too. He crashed into the opposite wall.

"No!" he screamed as the soldiers grabbed his defenseless brother. One soldier held his head, while the other forced him to drink something from a vile.

Raph punched and kicked, but it had no effect on the situation. His heart dropped when he heard Leo gurgle and gag at the substance they forced on him.

"Compliments of Professor Starcher." He heard on soldier laugh.

As the substance took effect on Leo, Raph noticed a dark cloud filling the room. It swirled around his feet and started to snake up his legs. It was freezing...chilling him deep into the bones. He stumbled back a few steps and the cloud engulfed him.

"No...Leo!" he gasped and opened his eyes in his Sensei's room.


	10. Chapter 9: Gunmetal Gray Sky

_*Checks under bed, in garage, all the closets*...nope, don't own them._

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: Gun-metal gray sky

The hours that past after Leo's 'meeting' with the Shredder were a blur of shadows, voices, and pain. He would slowly slip in and out of the darkness with sharp jabbing pains and cruel taunts.

He was coming to again...the biting cold clung to his body. But it hurt to shiver and if his teeth chattered it sent blinding pain from his swollen jaw. He tried to shift to a different position. Something more comfortable...anything less painful. He sucked in his breath as a sharp jolt pulled at his side. Opening his weary eyes, he was met with the blackness of the small room. His sight adjusted to the lack of light, but he could only see an outline of his legs. He knew that his body was covered in bruises and cuts. Two long gashes ran down his side, courtesy of Shredder's gauntlet. They had apparently half-heartily stitched it up, he could feel them pull each time he moved.

Taking as deep a breath as his lungs would allow, he tried to move again. The pain stopped him and he slumped against the cold, rough wall, a small groan escaping his lips.

Bleary eyes scanned the room...someone was there with him. He could almost hear another heart beat, feel the warmth of another body against the cold that was constantly pumped into the cell. He nervously licked his lips...waiting. He didn't hear anyone come in, but that didn't mean that the soldiers weren't there, watching...ready to inflict more pain or drugs.

The warmth moved closer, he could feel it. But he couldn't see anyone in the gloom. A staticy sound broke the silence, it was a rushed sound, panicky...frantic. And the heat ran through his shoulder. His confusion was interrupted when the heavy cell door opened, he squeezed his eyes shut as the light poured in from the hallway. He cracked his eyes open, two foot soldiers strode in...but there was an odd shadow that stood between him and the ninja, a familiar shape.

More loud static and the shadow disappeared through he soldiers.

Leo opened his mouth to call out to the shadow, he felt maybe...just maybe it could help him. But all thoughts were shoved back as the ninja grabbed him. Despite the pain, he struggled against their grip. One held his head, his hands like white hot steel. The other pried his mouth open and poured a thick liquid in. The substance fizzed and popped as it snaked it's way down his throat. He gurgled and gagged, trying to prevent digesting the bitter serum.

"Compliments of Professor Starcher." He heard the soldier taunt.

It was fast acting...his sight already getting fuzzy, a sharp ringing in his ears. A fog settled over him and the protective shadow was gone and forgotten.

*******************************************************

Raph scrambled to his feet, the sight of his brother's bruised and battered face etched in his mind. The smell of despair clung to his nostrils and the freezing hold that the dark cloud had still shut up in his bones. Despite the cold, his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

The candles flickered wildly, he was alone in his father's chamber. He wasted no more time, he quickly strode out of the room in search of his family. They have waited long enough.

"Raph!" Mikey beamed as the second eldest walked into the room.

The red banded turtle shot the youngest a glare...Mikey's words earlier, not forgotten.

"Raph, I'm glad you're up." Don tried to shift the mood of the room. "We cracked the security and .."

"And what? More planning? More meditating?" He turned to his Sensei. "Cause it sure hasn't done any good so far!"

"My son," Splinter started.

"No!" Raph cut him off. "We've waited long enough...too long!"

_"The rest that Raphael had gotten had done wonders for his strength and stubbornness, but obviously nothing for his mood,"_ Splinter thought.

Raph swept his arm across the table that Don and April were working at, sending papers and blueprints flying onto the floor.

"Raph!" April pleaded and started to pick up the papers.

"Raphael!" Splinter yelled, trying to shake his son out of his rant.

"What?" Raph yelled back.

"You need to calm yourself, this is not doing your brother any good."

"And what we've been doing so far has? Tell me Sensei, when you meditated all those times did you see Leo? Actually _see_ him?"

"No." Splinter's eyes darkened a shade. "No, I could only sense his presence."

"Well I seen him and if we keep dragging our feet we won't have to worry about a rescue!"

"We are all worried about Leo," Mikey said. "We all want him back."

"Yeah?" Raph spat. "But it's not_ you _that Leo thinks betrayed him, is it?"

Mikey opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words.

Don put his hand on Raph's shoulder, only to have the red banded turtle shake it off. Don's eyes widened at how cold his brother's skin felt.

"We don't think that you done it." Don finally spoke.

"I really could care less what_ you _think." Raph poked him in the chest. "The one person that needs to believe that he wasn't betrayed is not here!"

Splinter took Raphael by the arm. "Come my son, I wish to speak with you in the other room."

Raph didn't pull away from Splinter. He wanted to, but he let his Sensei lead him to the kitchen.

"You are so cold, Raphael," Splinter said as he pulled his hand away.

"It is cold where Leo is," Raph replied through clenched teeth.

Splinter nodded, he understood that Raphael had done what he had failed to do. "Were you able to speak with him?" Splinter asked.

Raph shook his head and lowered his eyes.

"Please, tell me what you did experience."

Raph sighed, his earlier mood starting to subside. He explained to Splinter what he saw.

**********************

Leo wasn't aware of the pacing form that was now in the cell with him, until it spoke. A rough familiar voice.

"What'd ya think you're doin', Fearless?" The voice got closer.

Leo flinched at the nickname.

"R-Raphael?" His voice barely over a whisper. The substance had left a burning trail all the way to the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

Raph snorted. "I'm trying to make sure you don't mess up the deal."

"The deal?" Leo's head was spinning.

"You said that you would do anything for us...I arranged a way that we could be safe and you ruin it by trying to escape. Do you want the Shredder to hunt us down? Kill us?"

Leo shook his head 'no'.

"No? I didn't think so. It's better this way...Michelangelo and Donatello are happy. They don't have to worry about the Foot ever again. Do you understand?"

Leo numbly nodded.

Raph stepped closer. "Tell me you understand."

Leo met his brother's eyes. "I-I understand," he said absently.

"Good."

Leo squeezed his eyes shut, willing the burning pain and nausea away. He opened his eyes a bit and found he was alone once more.

****************************************************************

Oroku Saki and Professor Starcher stood over the trembling turtle. Starcher took a gloved hand and pried Leo's eye apart, observing his dilated pupils. He then scribbled something in his notebook.

"He has no idea we are even here." Starcher told Saki. "He'll be hallucinating for hours, thanks to the serum he was given."

"What is he mumbling?" Saki asked.

Starcher checked Leo's pulse in his neck and wrote some more in his notes. "Something about understanding."

A grin stretched across Saki's face as he turned to leave. Starcher made a few more marks on the paper and followed him out the door.

********************************

Raph joined the others again. He helped April pick up the rest of the scattered papers. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"It's OK." She gave him an understanding smile.

"So, you said you cracked the security?" He asked Don.

"Yeah." Donny nodded. He pulled up the blueprints. "We just need to find out where he is. I think maybe here." He pointed to a section of the tower. "It's close to the labs. But Mikey thinks that he might be here, close to Shredder's chamber."

Raph swallowed thickly and nodded. He jumped when he felt a vibration in his belt...his shell cell started to ring. He grabbed it quickly. "Raphael here. Yeah, were you able to find anything out?" He asked the person on the other end as he walked out of the room.

Donny gave Mikey a puzzled look. Everyone that had a signal for the shell cell was in the lair. "Who could he be talking to?" he mouthed to Mikey.

Mikey shrugged.

A few seconds later Raph came barreling out of the kitchen. He grabbed the blueprint of Foot headquarters and spread it out on the table.

"Raph what are you doing?" Donny asked.

"Give me something to write with." Raph held out his hand.

Don handed him a marker.

"OK, I've got the prints," he spoke into the phone.

"Yeah, OK." He started to make marks on the lower part of the paper.

"Sub-basement? No, there isn't anything like that on here. Uh-huh." He marked some more.

"OK, what about security? Cameras? Where? OK." He quickly marked X's in various parts of the paper.

"Access cards? OK, yeah that helps a lot. Thanks. Bye." He clicked the phone shut and looked up at the concerned faces of his family and friends.

"Who was that?" Don asked.

"Nobody," Raph replied.

Donny let out a frustrated sigh. "Now is not the time to be secretive."

"Nobody? You mean that vigilante?" Mikey realized.

Raph nodded. "He's had a guy undercover in the Foot for about three months."

"And he knows where Leo is?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't one of the soldiers that was assigned to guard Leo. That's what took him so long to find out. He had to get the information without blowing his cover."

"Now we can finally move forward," Raph said and he got a confirming nod from Master Splinter.

A smile tugged at his lips for the first time in days.

"OK, here's the plan," Raph said as everyone gathered around the table.

____________________________________________

_The next chapter won't be up as quick, but I promise it won't be too long :) _


	11. Chapter 10: Red Evening Sky

_If I owned them, I don't think they would be too happy..._

___________________________________________________

Chapter 10: Red evening sky

_**Evening red and morning gray, sends the traveler on his way.**_

*************************************************

It took a few hours, but the turtles were now prepared to rescue their brother.

Standing on a rooftop across from foot headquarters, Donny looked to the shadows for his red clad brother's signal. He adjusted his headset and turned his eyes toward another area of the roof where Michelangelo was hidden. Mikey's eyes were focused...ready.

A flash of green...Raph's signal. It was time. He hoped they could hold out long enough.

After all, they were merely the distraction.

******************************************

Deep below foot headquarters the door to the sub-basement opened slowly, quietly. A small figure slid through the narrow opening and as quick as lightning, jumped toward the small amount of shadow the corridor had.

Splinter signaled to the door and April followed the same path he had took. She was wearing gray and black and her red hair was tied back in a tight bun. She wore an ear piece like Don's and carried a similar bag across her shoulder. Casey emerged out of the door and with the same speed (less stealth) met up with them. He wore all black and his hockey mask was gray.

"This is it," April whispered. "Nobody's contact said that this access door will lead us to the hallway that Leo's cell is in." She scanned the small print out of the sub-basement.

"Five doors that way." She pointed to her right.

They heard a door slam and huddled further into the shadows. April peeked around the corner. A soldier had come out of Leo's cell.

"Yeah, everything is in place." He talked through a small communicator.

"I'm taking a break, he ain't goin' nowhere. I'll call if I see anything." He shoved the communicator into his belt and continued to walk toward the elevator.

Two strong hands shot out of the shadows and grabbed the unsuspecting soldier. He seen stars when he was slammed against the wall.

"What the..."

Casey held him against the wall, his forearm against his throat.

"You! How did...." His sentence was cut off as Casey pressed harder against his airway. He desperately tried to retrieve his communicator. He needed to alert the other soldiers. It was knocked from his hand by Splinter, and clattered to the floor.

"Shut up," Casey snarled, and stepped on the small, black device.

The soldier struggled against Casey's grip and a pouch fell out of his uniform. When the pouch hit the floor, several syringes rolled out.

April picked one up and narrowed her eyes at the soldier.

"Let's give him a taste of his own medicine." She uncapped the needle.

"No!" The soldier struggled more.

April jabbed the syringe into his arm and emptied the contents. Casey held him against the wall until his body went limp, then he let him drop to the floor.

"Nighty night jerk," Casey hissed as he searched the soldier's pockets for the access card. "Got it." He handed the card to April.

Splinter darted across the hallway. He watched the cameras as they rotated into place. The contact had said that the cameras had a set pattern. He motioned to April and Casey and they quickly ran to the nearest camera. April jumped onto Casey's shoulders and pulled the back of the camera off. She attached a device to the wires.

"OK," she said as she hopped down. "That will make the cameras loop. It will show an empty hall for exactly ten minutes."

The made their way to Leo's cell. April slid the card through and pushed the door open. The cold air instantly took her breath.

Splinter rushed inside. "Leonardo," he breathed out.

Leo didn't respond.

April followed him in and Casey stood watch at the door. April hurried to his side and carefully lifted Leonardo's head. She sucked in her breath. Dark blotches covered most of his face.

She turned his head to face her.

"Leo? Can you hear me?"

His glazed eyes stared passed her. She bit her lip and opened up her bag. She pulled out a small flashlight and scanned his body with it.

"He's banged up pretty bad," she told Splinter. "But I think it will be alright to move him."

She gasped when the light hit his side. The two gashes, that they had sloppily stitched up, were bright red and puffed up around the stitches. April reached up and untied his mask, she tossed the blood stained blue fabric to the side. She shone the light into his eyes. It confirmed what she already knew...he was drugged.

"OK Leo, let's get you out of here," she whispered and gathered the tools needed to pick the locks on his cuffs. Splinter held the light while she worked on the shackles. They fell to the ground with a loud clank.

"OK Casey."

Casey checked the hall once more, then rushed over to April and Splinter.

"C'mon buddy," he grunted as he pulled Leo's arm around his shoulder.

"We got to go, time is runnin' out."

April nodded and followed Splinter and Casey out the door. As they made their way out they passed the soldier slumped over in the corner.

"He won't be goin' nowhere for a while," Casey smirked.

They quickly slid out the door into the tunnels under foot headquarters. Casey struggled to get Leo up the ladder to the street. April helped get him into the back of the battle shell and Casey climbed into the driver's seat. As he tore out of the alley, April switched the headset on.

"Mission accomplished Donny, we'll meet you out front."

She left the link open and waited for his response. She could only hope that the turtles' job went as smoothly as theirs.

____________________________________________________________________________

_A/N Next chapter will go back ten minutes and follow what Raph, Don and Mikey are up to while April, Casey, and Splinter carried out their mission._


	12. Ch 11: The Hand is Quicker than the Lie

_I don't own them..never have, never will._

__________________________________________________

Chapter 11: The Hand is Quicker than the Lie

_**Ten Minutes earlier...**_

Don led the way down the winding corridor. Getting into the tower was easier than he expected...thanks to some sleeping gas smoke pellets that he had brought. The two soldiers standing guard didn't know what had hit them. And they were able to get into the tower on the floor under Shredder's chamber.

Don slid the access card that he lifted from one of the soldiers into the elevator's slot.

"Shredder's chamber is seventh door on the left," he whispered. "You know what to do."

With a nod, Raph pushed the button to close the elevator door.

They made their way to the large double doors.

"Should we knock?" Mikey asked.

"I'll do it," Raph said and he took a few steps back. He ran toward the door and kicked it open.

"Knock, knock," he smirked.

Saki stood up from his table, his face twisted in anger.

"What is the meaning of this?" he shouted.

"You know exactly why we're here!" Raph snarled and unsheathed his sai. Don and Mikey followed his cue.

Saki pushed a button on the edge of his table.

"Come now, Raphael. I know our deal is that I will not harm you or your family, but you have invaded my home. You really are not giving me any choice, but to fight back."

"There is no deal!" Raph yelled.

"Turn and leave now and I will forget this." Saki's voice was calm and even.

"No way! We don't leave here without Leonardo!" Mikey yelled.

"That is not your decision. Is it, Raphael?" Saki turned to the hot tempered turtle.

"You heard 'em," Raph sneered at Saki.

"Very well." Saki motioned to the door as a sea of foot soldiers poured into the room. "Then consider our deal void."

"I neva' made a deal with you!"

Raph lunged toward Saki but was blocked by several soldiers. He locked weapons with one and mule kicked the other, sending him flying across the room.

Don and Mikey joined the battle, taking on three and four ninja at a time.

"Is this in the plan?" Mikey asked Don as they were shoved into one another.

"We just have to hold out long enough for the others," Don whispered to him.

He used his bo to catapult Mikey into two ninjas and then swiped the legs out from under another.

Raph was fighting his way to Saki when a foot tech ninja jumped in front of him.

Raph narrowed his eyes. He knew he had to calm down. He was so angry...frustrated. If this ninja disappeared, he wouldn't be able to fight him with his mind as cloudy as it was.

He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind...center himself. He had fought many times blindfolded. He could do this.

Raph lunged forward as the foot tech's hand twitched toward the cloaking device on his chest. Raph gasped and stopped suddenly, nearly falling over his own feet.

Instead of disappearing, the ninja faded into an exact replica of his brother....

"Leonardo," Raph barely managed to choke out.

"What's the matter brother dear?" _Leonardo_ sneered. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Raphael's head was spinning...it looked exactly like his brother...sounded exactly like his brother.

As he was fighting, Don seen what happened. Everything started to make sense...he felt sick at how he doubted Raph in the least little bit. But he also noticed that Raphael had dropped his defenses.

"Raph!" Don yelled, trying to get his brother to focus again.

_Leonardo_ narrowed his eyes and pointed toward Don. "Stay out of this, Donatello!"

Raph shook his head and raised his sai. "You are not my brother!"

"Really?" _Leonardo_smirked. "Does this disturb you? How about this?" The ninja touched the cloaking device again and within seconds Raph was staring at a mirror image of himself.

"Not much of an improvement," _Raphael_ mocked. "But it did fool your brother several times. You should of seen his face on that rooftop...priceless! No, wait. You did see. How did you like the video?"

Raph had been angry before. He couldn't recall how many times. But right now he could actually feel his blood boil and the room shift under his feet. He lunged toward his double, the Raph double blocked his punch and flipped him over his shoulder. Raph let out an _'ooff'_ when he hit the ground. He forgot that the foot tech had enhanced strength. But he had to take this guy down. If he turned into Don or Mikey, he wold never be able to tell them apart.

Raph scrambled back to his feet and retrieved his weapons. "We ain't leaving here without our brother." Raph spun his sai.

"Well then, you have a problem. We had our fun with him, then sold him to the highest bidder," the fake lied. "He's probably on some scientist's dissecting table as we speak."

Raph bit his lip. He knew that the ninja was lying. Nobody's contact had told them exactly where Leo was being held.

He advanced toward the foot tech again, tackling him to the ground.

Don and Mikey were still battling the other foot ninjas. Don was hoping that April would call soon. He wasn't sure how much longer they could hold out.

"Whoa, dude, these guys are like roaches," Mikey yelled as he knocked a soldier down with his weapon and sent another skidding across the floor with a front kick. "You take out one and three more take their place!"

Don glanced back over at Raph and a wave of fear washed over him. He couldn't tell them apart.

He about jumped out of his shell when April's voice came over the ear piece.

"Mission accomplished Donny, we'll meet you out front."

Don signaled to Mikey and then was about to try and get Raph's attention. They had their own hand signals that the impostor would not be able to read. It was time to leave.

"10-4, April. I'll..."

Don seen one of the Raphs raise his sai and send it plunging into the other Raph's chest.

"Raph, NO!" Don's voice screeched into the communicator.

April felt her blood run cold.

"Don?"

No answer.

"Donny?"

Nothing but deep, shaky breaths.

"What's going on? Copy?!"

____________________________________________________

_Please don't kill me..._


	13. Chapter 12: Bitter

_I wished that I owned them...that would be nice!_

___________________________________________________

Chapter 12: Bitter

Don's heart pounded like a jackhammer as he rushed over to where the two Raph's were. April's voice pleading in his ear to answer. Mikey had witnessed the aftermath of the stabbing and was trying to fight off a couple of stray foot ninja and make his way over to his brother.

"Raphie?" Donny managed to croak out. He had his bo ready...just in case.

Raphael...his Raphael stood up and shoved his sai into his belt. He didn't even bother to wipe down the blade. Raph had managed to stab the foot tech directly through the cloaking device . As the ninja writhed on the ground the damaged device rapidly changed him into the images in it's memory.

Raphael....

Michaelangelo...

Leonardo...

Don even watched the life drain out of his own image, his own voice groan in agony.

There was a loud crack and a surge of static ran through the ninja, and in his true form, he finally drew his last breath.

Raph bent down and pulled the device off of the foot tech's uniform and put it in his belt. He nodded to Don.

"Phase two," Don said into the ear piece.

"Oh thank God," April sighed. She typed a bunch of number sequences into her laptop. She quickly pushed enter and the whole foot tower went dark. Don handed his brothers a pair of night vision goggles and they made there way out of the tower.

"What has happened?" Saki's voice could be heard in the darkness. "Someone fix this...NOW!"

The turtles had made it out of the tower and to the neighboring building when the lights to the foot headquarters flickered and then burned brightly once more.

"Aww shell...they fixed that sooner than I had hoped," Don mumbled as they jumped down the fire escape.

"We'll just have to move faster!" Mikey bounced ahead of them.

"Besides, we got what we came for. Right?" He paused in front of Don.

Donny nodded. "April said that the mission was a success."

"Sweet!" Mikey exclaimed. "And old Shred-head doesn't have a clue!"

**************************

As the foot soldiers got the electricity back on and the security back up, Shredder was demanded to know what had happened.

"Where did those retched creatures go?"

"They've escaped Master," one soldier answered as he bowed.

As the seconds of silence slowly ticked by the soldier started to tremble. Shredder, who was now in his armor, drew back his arm and slashed the soldier down.

"Find them now!" He snarled as the foot scrambled to find any trace of where the turtles could be.

Shredder's attention snapped to the door as two soldiers carried an unconscious ninja into the room.

"He was found in the sub-basement, my lord," the soldier explained, then hesitated. "Th-The prisoner, Master...the turtle...Leonardo...."

"What is it?" Shredder demanded.

"He is gone, Master."

Shredder's red eyes narrowed.

"Kill him!" He growled and motioned to the unaware ninja. "He will not fail me again."

The two soldiers exchanged glances. Neither wanted to kill one of their own...but they didn't want to go against their master either.

"Hai, Master." The soldier unsheathed his sword.

***********************************

Casey slowed down enough for the turtles to jump into the battle shell.

Leo was laying in the back, wrapped in a blanket. His head was the only thing visible and it was being cradled in Splinter's lap. April was crouched by him. She lingered long enough to inform Don of him being drugged and his injuries. Then she moved toward the front of the vehicle and allowed the family to be together again.

Don took April's place, while Mikey and Raph found their own spot around their brother. Donny noticed how Leo had his eyes squeezed tight and how they twitched under the eyelids. His whole body would jerk and tremble, like he was in a constant nightmare.

As if reading his mind, April handed Don a syringe. "This is what they were injecting him with."

"Thanks." Don put the needle into his duffel bag to study when they got home.

"Can he hear us?" Mikey asked Splinter. "You know, like last time?"

Splinter lowered his eyes and stroked Leo's forehead. "I am not sure my son...I don't think that he can, this time."

"The drugs," Don explained. "That's why Sensei couldn't reach him in meditation. Shredder knew exactly what he was doing?"

"We have to tell him!" Raph insisted. "He has to know it wasn't me!"

Don shook his head. "You could talk to you were blue in the face, Raph. He wouldn't understand." Don lifted his eye lid and examined Leo's glazed eye. "Not right now. The drugs have to wear off."

Raph let out a frustrated sigh.

Don reached out to pull back the blanket when all of a sudden there was a loud crash in the back and the vehicle surged forward, throwing everyone with it. Casey turned the wheel sharply and slammed the accelerator. Everyone was thrown back.

"Where'd you learn how to drive, bonehead?" Raph grunted.

"We've got company!" Casey stared through the rear view mirror and gripped the steer wheel tighter.

"Buckle up, babe," he told April.

Raph and Mikey looked out of the small windows in the main back of the battle shell. Three black vans came into view, one with damage to the front end where it had rammed their vehicle.

"Oh no..." Raph paled.

The battle shell's engine noise was drowned out by the roar of a helicopter that sped overhead.

"I think they know now," Mikey gulped.

_________________________________________

_And the chase is on..._


	14. Chapter 13: Cry Wolf

_I had a little time on my hands before karate class, so I thought I would get the next chapter up. _

_I don't own them. _

_______________________________________________________

Chapter 13: Cry Wolf

"Donatello," Splinter said, his ears pinned back and a unfamiliar scowl on his face. "Does this vehicle not have weapons?"

"Yes, Sensei," Don replied.

"Now you're talkin'," Casey yelled.

The battle shell surged forward again as one of the vans slammed into the back.

"Switch me places," Raph told April.

April unbuckled and started toward the back. When Raph made his way to the passenger's seat he looked down at Leo. He gasped when he saw Leo's eyes wide...looking at him. When Raph met his stare, Leo shut his eyes tight again.

Raph was thrown forward when the van hit again. The helicopter buzzed lower, telling their exact position. Raph would have to mention that to Donny later, right now he had other things to do.

He sat beside his friend and clicked the weapons console open.

"The helicopter first," He told Casey. "Keep it steady."

"Tryin'." Casey gritted his teeth and tried to out run the assaulting vehicle.

Raph set the sights and fired the first missile. The helicopter swerved to the right and it barely missed.

"Crud!" Raph set the sights again.

"Wait until it's right over us!" Mikey yelled from the back.

"Who's doin' this?" Raph snapped.

He licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"C'mon, c'mon..."he mumbled.

And fired.

The missile hit the helicopter and it exploded directly over the battle shell. Everyone was thrown around as Casey swerved and weaved to avoid falling, fiery parts.

"Wait to go, you about wiped us out!" Mikey yelled.

"I hit it didn't I!" Raph shot back.

Casey looked in the rear view mirror. "Looks like you hit two birds with one stone, buddy. The copter took out a van!"

Raph smirked at Mikey.

"What about the other two?" April asked.

"Oh, I got somethin' for them." Raph flipped another switch.

Slick, black oil sprayed from the back of the battle shell and coated the road. One van hit and started to spin and it took out the other van. Both vans flipped and skidded off the road. One landed on it's side the other on it's roof.

"Nice!" Mikey smiled.

"Take this exit," Don told Casey. "We'll double back around. It will take longer to get home, but we can't take any chances of being followed."

"Gotcha." Casey cut the wheel.

"At least no one is on the roads, 'cause of the storm," Mikey pointed out.

Don nodded and went back to checking Leo's injuries. Raph switched places with April again. Don pulled back the blanket and started to examine the slashes on his side. He stole a glance at Raph, who was eying Leo's chest nervously.

As if reading his mind, Don reached over and pressed where a cloaking device would be.

Nothing.

Don and Raph both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. And Don went back to looking over his blue clad brother.

Raph felt his heart drop when he seen Leo's lips twitch into what looked like a smirk.

No one else noticed. Raph was beginning to think that he had lost his mind.

"_No,"_ he thought. _"I definitely saw him smile."_ He thought back to Leo's wide eyed stare he had witnessed earlier.

_"No, no, no..."_ His mind was spinning. _"Please let me be wrong."_

He studied Leo's face.

Another twitch.

Raph lost it. He grabbed his bruised and battered brother by the shoulders and jerked him up.

"Raph! What is the matter with you?" Don yelled.

"My son, stop this!" Splinter tried to pry his hands off Leo's shoulders, but was thrown back as Raph started to violently shake him.

"Where is my brother!?" he snarled.

Mikey grabbed Raphael from behind and jerked him back and Don caught Leo before his head smacked against the floor.

"Have you gone off your rocker?!" Mikey yelled as he tried to hold his hot headed brother back.

"That's not Leo!" Raph screamed, pointing to what he thought was another impostor.

"Yes it is!"

"Raph! Stop!"

Casey tried to keep the vehicle on the road as the chaos continued in the back.

Everyone stopped arguing when Leo's manic laughter filled the air.

"What the..." Don backed away.

Leo's eyes popped open as he continued to cackle.

"Did I miss something?" Mikey murmured as he released his grip on Raph.

Leo touched his belt and a foot ninja appeared in his place.

"No..." Don paled.

Raph unsheathed his sai, one still stained red from the last person to impersonate his brother.

"You've messed up now, pal!" Raph glowered.

Raph pulled off the ninja's mask. A young man with messy brown hair and dark gray eyes glared back at them.

"I-I don't understand." Don shook his head. "How did they know?"

His eyes widen.

"You are Nobody's contact!" He realized.

"You must be Donatello," the man smirked. "He said that you were the smart one. But I do have a name!"

"Yeah?" Raph took a step forward. "Tell us, so we can carve it on your head stone!"

"Why?" Mikey was on the verge of tears. They were so close to having their older brother back.

"Why? Please! Being the good guy had no benefits, ya know. The foot offered way more than Nobody ever could." He rubbed his thumb and finger together, indicating "money".

Raph's eyes darkened and he tightened his grip on his sai.

"I guess you'll neva' collect your last pay check!"

"Wait Raph!" Don held out his hand to stop him. "I have an idea."

"I'm not going to help you with anything!" The young ninja crossed his arms over his chest.

A shadow fell across Donny's face as his mouth stretched into an evil grin.

"Oh we aren't giving you a choice." He waved a syringe in front of him.

"Casey, we're going back to Foot Headquarters."

"Right!" Casey didn't hesitate to steer the battle shell into the right direction.

Don turned to Mikey. "Help me get his uniform."

The former good guy paled and the confident smirk was wiped off his face.

_________________________________________________________

_You didn't think it would be that easy, right?? A really good friend made a comment about more of the cloaking devices and I took her idea and ran with it. _


	15. Chapter 14: Cobwebs

_There is one small, bad word in this chapter...Raph and his pottymouth._

_I can't own them, they won't let me._

________________________________________________

Chapter 14: Cobwebs

_"Step into my parlor," Said the spider to the fly._

__________________________________________________

Shredder left his ninja to do his bidding and quickly strode to the elevator. He exited on the forty first floor. Professor Starcher's lab.

Starcher met Shredder in the hall, outside one of the rooms.

"I take it everything is going as planned?" he asked his employer.

"There were a few minor mishaps. If all goes well, Professor, you will have more subjects for your experiments shortly," he stated. "My ninja will be able to lead us directly to their lair."

He glared through the small window in the lab door.

"How is our guest?"

The Professor snorted and removed his glasses. "He is awake, no thanks to your ninja." He wiped the lenses on his lab coat. "Was that last beating necessary?"

"I'm sure that _my ninja _had their reasons, Professor." Shredder's red eyes narrowed.

Starcher straightened his posture and replaced his glasses. His lips drew into a tight frown, he knew better than to question his employer.

"Yes, well. He is awake, sir."

"Can you proceed with your experiments on schedule?"

"He has a fever," Starcher replied as he fished a pair of gloves from his pocket. He stretched the latex over his hands. "But I am sure that I can proceed."

Shredder nodded. "I will be in the dojo while my soldiers clear out my chamber. Keep him alive, Professor, his death will be by my hand. Is this understood?"

"Yes, sir."

One last look into the room and he turned and walked toward the elevator. "His brothers and that rat will be here soon, I want them to witness his demise," he said over his shoulder.

Starcher entered the room. Leo slowly turned his head and met his glare. His body convulsed with fevered chills.

"I see we are still awake." Starcher checked the various machines that Leo was hooked up to and made the notes in his workbook.

"Your temp is high, but I think that we can proceed."

Starcher buzzed around Leo like a bee, checking wires and tubes. "You know we use to experiment on some of Saki's soldiers and even have got some _volunteers_ from the streets. But of course their health was never good enough to endure the chemicals." The professor chattered on and on.

Leo rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "I-Is this part of the torture?" He weakly rasped. "Hearing you talk?"

Starcher frowned, his beady eyes narrowed. "I see you still have some spirit in you. You'd think Saki would have beat that out of you by now." His gloved hand grasped a scalpel from the instrument table. "We'll have to do something about that."

"Your mouth will get you into trouble yet. I should just do you a favor and cut out your tongue." The metal blade caught the light.

"Did you know that you could still scream without a tongue?" He moved dangerously close to Leo and grabbed his face with the other hand.

Leo paled and clamped his mouth shut. He glared daggers at the old man but the heart machine that he was hooked up to gave away his fear as it beeped wildly.

Starcher cracked a smile and took his hand away.

"You be a good boy, and I may let you keep your tongue."

He quickly slid a gas mask onto Leo and moved over to his desk. He returned with a syringe and a bottle of glowing serum. He filled the syringe and injected the contents into the I.V. that was in Leo's arm.

Leo stared wide eyed as the bright liquid streamed through the tube and into his system.

"It is another hallucinate," Starcher explained. "A very strong one."

"Saki likes to torture the people that fail him," Starcher went on as he watched the drug take effect on the young ninja. "But as you know, that can get very messy." He ran his finger down the stitches on Leo's side making him wince and draw in a sharp breath.

"If it works, this serum will bring your worse fears to life." He turned the valve to the start the gas. "And when I add this, it will intensify the feelings, making them physical."

Leo squeezed his eyes shut as the room started to spin. Consciousness slipped from him as the machines beeped and whirled around him.

Starcher made a few more notes and left the room.

******************************

"So," Don said as he went through his duffel bag and pulled out a small bottle. "What did you say that you name was?"

"I didn't!" The young man sneered. He wanted to remain tough. But looking at the enemy around him, he swallowed thickly as a lump started to form in his throat.

The turtle in red looked half crazy, his eyes were wild. The one in purple seemed more calm, but still had a mad scientist vibe to him as he filled the syringe with the contents of the bottle. Even the orange one, who looked like he could cry at any moment, seemed he would not hesitate to take his head off.

_'And it would probably just take one word from the rat and they would do me in,' _he thought gravely.

"Ch-Charles," the man stammered. "My n-name is Charles."

"Hmm, Charles." Donatello nodded as he pecked the side of the syringe to remove the air bubbles.

"So, Chuck!" Raphael spat his name out like it was a vile taste in his mouth. "Do you know what happened to the last guy to wear one of those image thingys?"

Charles swallowed again and shook his head 'no'.

"Let's just say he won't be at the next company picnic." Wild eyes flashed again.

Mikey had removed his uniform top and handed it and his mask to Don.

Raph moved closer to Charles. "Where is my brother?"

"I don't know."

Raph laughed. A chilling, dark laugh. "You know something, Chuck?" He placed the tip of his sai under the man's quivering chin.

"I. Don't. Believe. You."

Sweat began to bead on his forehead. His eyes darted back and forth between the brothers. "I-I don't know. I swear!"

"Keep lying, Chuck!" The blade drew some blood.

"I swear! They-they took him and I-I was to stay in the cell. I don't know where...I promise!!"

Don held his hand up to Raphael. "OK, Raph."

A low growl escaped his throat, he removed his sai and stepped back.

"Dammit!" He screamed and threw his sai into the nearest object.

The sweat started to pour down Charles' face now. He nervously wiped it from his eyes.

"You better hope, for your sake, that my plan works," Don sneered as he plunged the needle into the man's arm. Charles noticed the sad expression behind the angry one.

"You have no idea what you have done, do you?" Don shook his head and capped the needle.

Charles' vision started to fade.

"For-for what it's worth...I'm sorry," he mumbled, his head tilted forward. He couldn't tell if he was saying that out of true remorse or fear.

"Too late for that, Chuck," Raph glowered.

_Fear._

"We will leave your fate to your new employer," Don said as the ninja slumped all the way to the floor.

"We are almost to the tower, Don," Casey called from the driver's seat.

"Park about two blocks away, stay hidden."

"Gotcha." Casey pulled the battle shell into an alley and cut the engine.

"Whatcha got planned, brainiac?" Raph asked.

Don handed the uniform to Casey. "We are going to be your prisoners," he told Casey.

Casey gave him a puzzled look.

"I get it," Raph said. "That will get us in to the tower...but they'll take our weapons."

"That is where you come in Raph," Don explained. He adjusted the cloaking device and turned Charles into Raph. "We'll take Charles as you. You will sneak in, meet with Casey and get us out. Then we'll find Leo."

"Sounds good," Raph said.

"We have to make sure that they do not have any more of these cloaking devices," Don added.

"What about our turncoat here?" Raph pointed to Charles.

"We'll leave him in Leo's place." Don's eyes darkened. "Shredder can deal with him."

"Let's get going then." Mikey handed his nun chucks to Don and he put them in his duffel bag. He gave Raph his bo and the bag.

"Stay safe my sons," Splinter said as he hugged each one of them.

Casey shrugged on the uniform top and pulled the mask over his head. He tied Mikey, Don, and Charles' hands together.

"Let's go." He pulled Charles out of the back of the vehicle and they started back to foot headquarters.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Here we go again..._


	16. Chapter 15: Gathering Storm Clouds

_A/N: Sorry if Casey seems a little OOC in this chapter. But I think the guy is pretty smart. He wouldn't of survived this long if he wasn't, right?_

_Again? OK...I don't own them. There! I said it! _

_____________________________________________

Chapter 15: Gathering Storm Clouds

The foot soldier bowed at the entrance of the dojo and stepped inside. Saki, now out of his armor, noticed him but said nothing as he sparred with three ninja. The ninja attacked from all sides. Saki swept the legs out from under one and threw another across the room. He hit the wall and slid to the ground with a groan. It only took a kick and punch to bring the last down. He straightened his clothes and faced the soldier at the door.

"What do you want?" he sneered, clearly annoyed that his workout was interrupted.

"Master." The soldier bowed again. "You are needed in your chambers."

"Very well, I will be there when I am finished."

"Yes sir." The soldier bowed respectively and backed out of the room.

***********************

Saki entered his chambers and was surprised at the scene that greeted him. Standing in the middle of the room were several soldiers and they were surrounding three bound turtles.

"What has happened?" Saki asked. The soldier was suppose to lead them to the lair.

One soldier stepped forward and bowed.

"Master," he said. "My cover was blown."

"How did you overcome your adversaries?" Saki questioned. "You were out numbered."

Don swallowed thickly, he hoped Casey could pull this off.

Casey cleared his throat. "I-I told them that you threatened my family. That you would kill them if I didn't do what you say. They were very trusting...and predictable, just as you have said."

Saki smiled and nodded. "Go on."

"I gained their trust and took out the driver. The vehicle crashed."

"The woman and the rat?"

"Thrown from the vehicle Master, they did not survive."

"I see. Why is Raphael unconscious?"

"He gave me the most trouble. It was easier this way."

"Very good. There will be a great reward for you, soldier."

Casey bowed again. "My loyalty is to you, Master Shredder."

"Take the prisoners to a cell and inform Professor Starcher that his test subjects have arrived earlier than expected."

Casey lifted _Raphael_ up and motioned to the door. "Get going, mutants."

Don and Mikey walked ahead. Once they were out the door and out of earshot, Don let out a sigh of relief.

"That was great, Casey," he whispered.

"Mutants?" Mikey sounded offended.

"No offense." Casey shrugged. "I had to make it convincing."

He led them to a cell. After he opened the door, he gave Mikey a slight shove.

"Dude," he whishpered harshly.

"They're watching," Casey whispered back.

"I'll be back," he said under his breath and shut the door.

Mikey and Don remained quiet. Don warned that the cell could be wired and it may have security cameras. They sat down shell to shell and waited for Casey to come back.

Don was beyond worried. They did not have enough time to crack the security again. So it was just them and an access card they had took from Charles.

**************************

Casey, still in the foot uniform, wandered a corridor. He was pacing back and forth and getting worried. Raph was suppose to meet him there and he was late.

"Raph?" Casey called lowly. "Raph are you here?"

Suddenly he was pulled into the shadows, a hand covering his mouth.

"Are you nuts or somethin'?" A familiar voice hissed, the hand was removed. "Why don't you announce to the whole foot that I'm here!"

"Raph!" Casey sounded relieved. "I was startin' ta worry."

"Well, it wasn't very easy sneakin' inta this place. Their security is doubled." Raph sighed. "Let's find out were Leo is and get the others."

"How are we goin' ta find out where Leo is?"

"You're the foot soldier." Raph gave him a small shove. "Find someone and ask."

"Alright, alright!" Casey started down the hall and Raph trailed him from the shadows. They came upon a heavy set man in a lab coat.

"Excuse me." Casey called out. "Uh, uh...Mr. uh."

The man rolled his eyes. "Holstein. Mr. Holstein," he sneered. "Not that you stupid drones could remember," he mumbled.

"Right," Casey nodded, he let the smug comment roll off his back. He wasn't a foot soldier. "I...uh, need to know where the turtle, Leonardo is."

Holstein narrowed his eyes. "If you do not already know, then you are not authorized to have that information."

"Well, I...uh." Casey started to stammer. "The three other turtles...um, are here and I-I need to take them where he is."

Raph palmed his face and shook his head.

"I don't think so." Mr. Holstein waved his finger in Casey's face. "I know that Professor Starcher is not finished with the experiment on the turtle in blue. He would not be ready for the others."

He turned and started to walk away. "We'll just see what Saki has to say about this."

"No! Wait!" Casey grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch me!" Holstein jerked his arm away. "You have no authority to lay one hand on me! I could have you thrown into the dungeon for this!" The man's face was red and a vein had started to bulge out of his forehead.

"New plan," Raph growled and jumped from the shadows. One swift kick and Holstein was on the ground moaning.

Raph removed his sai and held it against Holstein's neck.

"Listen, Tubby" Raph glowered. "I want to know where my brother is, now. You talk or I'll be forced to give you a new air hole." He pressed the blade further against his skin.

The man remained silent.

"C'mon," Raph said through clenched teeth. "It will be awful hard to eat your donuts through a tube...start talking!"

Holstein shook his head defiantly, but his chin quivered.

Raph's grin stretched across his face and the blade drew blood. "Just give the floor number," he hissed.

"F-forty first." Holstein stuttered. His tough act now gone. "Please-please, don't kill me."

Raph furrowed his brow. "Let me think...were you one of the goons that hurt my brother?"

"I-I'm sorry...sorry." The man whimpered.

Raph scrunched his nose and rolled his eyes. "Pathetic."

He spun his sai around and brought the blunt hilt down on Holstein's head, knocking him out cold.

"You ain't even worth it."

Casey helped him stuff the large man in a utility closet.

"Let's go get the others."

__________________________________________

_So far, so good..._


	17. Chapter 16: Ashes to Ashes

_Thanks again to all you wonderful people that read and review! You rock! And thanks to Leo112 for looking over this chapter for me! :)_

_Even after all these chapters, I still don't own them!_

________________________________________________________

Chapter 16: Ashes to Ashes

Casey walked into the cell.

"Let's go," he barked. "I'm to take you to Professor Starcher."

Don and Mikey stood and walked to the door and Casey grabbed the unconscious_ Raph_. They walked silently to the elevator.

Once in the elevator, Casey removed his mask and started to untie his friends. The hatch in the top of the elevator opened and Raphael flipped down.

"Hey guys." He handed Don his bo and duffel bag and Mikey his nun chucks.

"We are going to the forty first floor." Casey pushed the button.

******************

They reached the floor and exited the elevator.

"Now what?" Mikey asked.

"We have to find him before someone discovers that we're gone," Don said as he peered through the windows of the lab doors.

"I got 'im!" Raph called from halfway down the hall.

Casey slid his access card through and they pushed the door open.

Leo was strapped to a table with wires and tubes connected to most of his body. A gas mask over his face. He trembled and twitched, like he was in the middle of a nightmare.

"Donny, what's goin' on?" Mikey asked. He noticed fresh bruises and scrapes appearing out of nowhere on Leo's arms and legs.

"I-I'm not sure," Don replied.

Raph pulled off the mask. Leo unconsciously sucked the fresh air into his lungs. His breaths coming out in painful gasps.

"Leo?" Raph gently patted his cheek. "Bro, can you hear me?"

Leo's eyes twitched under the lids. He groaned, but didn't answer.

Raph's eyes narrowed. "We're getting ya outta here." He started to undo the wires and tubes.

"Wait, Raph. We have to know what's happening." Don pulled him away.

"We can't leave 'im like this!"

"I know, but we might do more harm that good," Don said as he searched the room for answers. He found Starcher's notes.

"I have something," Don said as he quickly scanned the pages.

The door opening drew all their attention to Professor Starcher striding into the room. His jaw dropped when he noticed the turtles and Casey.

Raph growled under his breath and stepped forward. Starcher knew that he needed help, he backed toward the door and turned to run. The door slammed before he reached it and Michelangelo stood in front of it with his arms crossed.

"Going somewhere, dude?" He reached for his weapons. "Ya just got here."

"I'm guessing that you are Professor Starcher," Raph said, unsheathing his sai.

Starcher trembled and pointed toward Casey. "You there! Soldier! Take care of-of them!"

Casey looked at his friends. "Nah, don't wanna." He shrugged.

"You pathetic moron!" Starcher was getting more nervous. "Shredder will have your head for this!"

Casey laughed. "I'm kinda already on his list."

Don ripped the cloaking device off of Charles. The _Raphael_ image instantly disappeared.

"Are there anymore of these?" he asked, holding up the device.

Starcher said nothing.

"You'd betta' answer him!" Raph sneered. "Or you'll end up like Holstein!"

"Wh-what have you done with my assistant?"

"You really don't want to know." Raph spun his sai and chuckled.

"That-that device and the one that was destroyed are the only ones with your signature," he whimpered.

"You didn't answer my question." Don moved closer.

"I-I'm working on several more...images of police officers and government officials." He backed away.

"Take me to them!" Don grabbed his arm.

"Don?" Raph questioned.

"I'll be alright. Start unhooking Leo. We will leave when I get back."

"It won't hurt him?" Mikey asked.

"No, he's under the influence of a hallucinate." He glared at Starcher. "It will have to run it's course."

He pulled Starcher out of the room. "No funny business," he growled at the old man.

Starcher shook his head. "No, my office is this way."

When they entered his office, Starcher hurried to his desk and pulled five devices out of a drawer.

"These are the only functional ones." He handed them to Don.

Don crushed each one under his bo.

"Where are the blueprints?" he sneered, his eyes bore a hole straight through Starcher.

Starcher pointed to his laptop.

"Sit!" Don ordered.

Starcher sat quickly, keeping his eyes down.

"Now, pull up the program."

Starcher didn't move.

Don opened the laptop and shoved it toward the professor.

"Do it!"

"It's my life's work!" Starcher whined. "You-you can't make me destroy it!"

Don sighed loudly and punched some of the keys. The program appeared on the screen.

"What's the password?"

Nothing from Starcher.

"The. Password!" Don demanded.

Starcher crossed his arms over his chest.

Donny rolled his eyes. "I'm not the most violent of my brothers, but I do have my moments! Tell me the password or I'll rip your arms off and beat you with them!" He spat.

"You'll kill me either way," Starcher whimpered.

"That's not my style."

Starcher took a deep breath. "Alpha Red."

Don typed the password in and pulled up the blueprints to the cloaking devices.

"That's not my style," Don repeated and locked eyes with Starcher. "But I can't say the same for my brother, Raphael." He smiled darkly as the old man started to tremble.

Don ran a cord from the laptop and attached it to the other computers in the room. He returned to the laptop and punched the keys again. A window that blinked 'critical error' appeared on the screen. He glared at Starcher and pressed the enter key. The laptop screen went blank and the other computers started to smoke.

Starcher looked visibly sick.

"Alright, come on." Don pulled him up and started to the door.

"Wh-what are you going to do with me?"

"We'll let my brother, Raphael decide." Don pushed Starcher into the hall. "Get going."

*************************

In the lab Mikey and Raph had successfully unhooked Leo from the machines and removed the I.V. Mikey pulled him from the table, carefully minding all his injuries. Leo continued to tremble and writhe in Mikey's grip, making small groaning noises and mumbling incoherent words. Mikey looked at Raph, his brow creased with worry.

"I'm gonna find Donny." Raph turned to the door.

Before he could reach it, the door swung open and Starcher stumbled inside, followed by a peeved looking Donatello.

Donny brushed by the Professor and crouched by his wounded brother. Raphael slowly circled the professor. Starcher followed Raph with his eyes, his breath coming out in deep shudders.

"Please, tell me we can go now." Mikey looked to his purple clad brother.

Donny nodded as he ran his hand across Leo's forehead, mentally noting the fever. _'He is going to need antibiotics,'_he thought. And he would have to re-stitch the gashes in his side. He carefully ran his fingers over the needle marks covering Leo's arms. He noticed some were red and swollen. He glared at Starcher when he realized they were needles that had broken off. Donny stood up and walked over to the cabinets that lined the walls.

"What are you doing?" Mikey asked.

"Shopping," Don replied as he read the bottles, gathering the antibiotics and pain relievers...anything that he could use.

"I'm sure you won't mind," he sneered at Starcher and dumped the bottles into his duffel bag.

"What do we do with these two?" Raph asked as he still paced around the Professor.

"Leave them for the Shredder," Don spat.

"Wh-what?" Starcher stammered. He knew all too well what Saki did to the people that fail him.

"You don't want us to deal with you!" Don pointed to Starcher. The whole situation made him sick. Not only do they have to care for the many physical injuries on his older brother, he was praying that the mental injuries could be reversible.

"Shredder's punishment will be a cake walk, compared to what we'd do."

Don found the shackles that they had Leo in. He pulled Charles to the exam table and cuffed his hands to the leg of the table. Charles started to stir.

"You!" Don pointed to Starcher. "On the table!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Go!" Raph pushed him forward.

Don strapped Professor Starcher down. He pulled the leather staps as tight as they would go and slipped the gas mask over the professor's face.

"You have kept very thorough notes," Don said as he injected Starcher with the hallucinate that he had gave Leo. He turned the valve to the gas.

"I would hate to be you in a few minutes."

The Professor thrashed and pulled on the restraints, his cries muffled by the mask.

He turned to his brothers. "Lets go."

Raph smirked at Don. "What'd ya do ta 'im?"

Don returned the smirk. "Same thing he did to Leo, ironic isn't it."

Charles pushed his eyes open. "Wh-what's going on?" He wearily looked around. "Where am I."

Don crouched down by him. "You are where you chose to be the minute you betrayed Nobody and my brother. Shredder's money isn't looking so good right now, is it?"

He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Please! Please! Don't leave me here!" His face was red and streaked with tears.

"Sorry, dude. We only help the _good guys_." Michelangelo waved. "See ya!"

He turned and followed his brothers and friend out of the room.

_______________________________________________________

_Yay! They got the real Leo this time. But wouldn't it be awful if someone discovered that they weren't in their cell...hmmm, that would be bad. Mwha-ha-ha!_


	18. Chapter 17: The Long Road Home

_A/N: Sorry that Donny was a little OOC in the last chapter...but the poor guy had a rough day. Everyone can snap, right? Maybe he's been hanging around Raph too long...But he did get what he wanted, and he didn't have to carry out his messy threat. He really is a genius, ya know._

_Anyways, on with the next chapter. I don't think there is much of a cliffhanger to this one. Thanks again to Leo112 for your help :)_

_I dreamed that I owned them...then I woke up. GRRR!_

__________________________________________________

Chapter 17: The Long Way Home

The moment the neon-like substance had entered Leo's system, his body felt like it was being consumed from the inside out by fire. He tried to hold his breath when the noxious gas started to stream through the mask, but it pressed it's way into his nose and mouth, leaving a bitter trail behind it.

The room shifted and the colors and shadows swirled together. He slammed his eyes shut, fighting back the wave of nausea. The darkness was overwhelming and it pulled him into it's frozen grip.

He was standing in a barren wasteland, nowhere to run or hide. Every fear...every insecurity was shaped into a demon. Large creatures with razor sharp talons and fangs. He was attacked from all sides. He fought, but they were too strong. Their bites and hits burnt like lava.

One hit....He saw his brothers and father dead. Because of his failure. He wasn't fast enough...strong enough.

Another hit...His friends slain by the hands of their enemies. His enemies.

His fault.

His failure.

As he hit the dusty ground, the scene shifted. He was on a cold, stone floor receiving kick after kick from Shredder's boot. The attack seemed like it would go on forever. He couldn't move or scream. He'd open his mouth but only a hiss of air would escape his throat.

He was plunged into darkness again. Usually he welcomed the darkness. There was no pain...it was an escape. But now he drowned in the sludge-like shadow.

He could almost hear his brother's voices. He wanted to call out to them...at least apologize. His mouth couldn't form the words.

*******************************

As the others made it to the elevator, an alarm blared through the building.

"What's goin' on?" Mikey asked, panic surging through him.

"I would say that someone has noticed that we are no longer in our cell," Don replied.

"Let's go to the sub-basement," Raph suggested. "We can get out through the sewer tunnels."

They made it to the sub-basement and exited the elevator.

"It's this way." Don pointed to his right.

As they started down the hall, Mikey peered around the corner.

"Uh, this way is a no go, dudes." He held up his hand to stop them. "There are soldiers by the door."

"Shredder probably has them guarding all the exits," Don sighed.

"Now what?" Raph shifted Leo to a more comfortable position. Leo groaned at the movement.

"I have an idea," Casey said as he shoved the mask back over his head.

"What kind of idea?" Don seemed skeptical.

"Trust me," Casey smirked and opened a door with the access card.

"Wait in here."

"Don't do nothin' stupid, Jones," Raph whispered harshly.

"We'll be outta here in no time." He tried to reassure his friends as he closed the door.

"Wait for my signal," he whispered through the door.

"Show time," he mumbled and ran down the hall toward the other soldiers.

"The turtles have been spotted at the north entrance!" Casey shouted to the ninja. "Master Shredder wants all available soldiers to report there and stop them."

"We have direct orders to stand guard at this exit," The soldier replied.

"Uh...I'll stand guard here., Casey offered. "They'll need all the help they can get."

The ninja exchanged looks. They weren't suppose to leave, but if they could capture their Master's enemies, there would be great rewards for it.

One nodded. "Right," he said. "Do not leave this post."

The ninja darted down the hall.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Casey muttered under his breath. "Suckers."

He backtracked to the room where he had left his friends. He knocked twice and heard a knock in reply. He opened the door.

"Lets go!" He said as he removed the mask.

"Good job, Case," Raph smirked. "I take back most of my insults."

"Thanks, Raph." Casey rolled his eyes.

They exited into the sewer tunnels. Donny turned on his headset.

"April? Are you there?"

"Donny!" She replied. "Oh Thank God! Did you get Leo?"

"Yes." April could hear the relief in his voice. "The real one this time."

"We are on our way. What's your twenty?"

"The tunnels under Foot HQ."

"Do you want us to met you at the same man hole?" April asked as she maneuvered the Battle Shell out of the alley.

"No, met us at the one on Forth Street."

"Gotcha! What's your E.T.A?"

"Ten minutes."

"We'll be there."

**********************************

Saki was steaming as he walked toward Starcher's lab.

"How could they have escaped?" Saki fumed to the soldier trying to keep up with him.

"I want all that are responsible brought to my chambers immediately! They will, no doubt, return for Leonardo. I want us ready! No more failures!"

"Y-yes m'lord." The soldier replied.

Saki threw the door open.

"Starcher! Where are you?"

His eyes narrowed and a small growl escaped his throat as he stared at the scene before him.

Starcher strapped to his own exam table and Charles trying to escape the shackles.

Leonardo gone.

"M-master Shredder," Charles stammered. "I-I can explain!"

Saki turned to the soldier standing behind him.

"You know what needs to be done," he sneered.

"Hai Master." The soldier bowed and entered the room.

When the door closed all that could be heard was the metallic _'shhhinkk'_ as the soldier unsheathed his sword.

Saki could hear Charles' anguished cries as the elevator door closed.

April and Splinter were waiting in the alley when the turtles and Casey arrived. Donny was the first up the ladder, followed by Mikey. They helped maneuver Leo up the ladder and into the back of the battle shell. Casey climbed into the driver's seat and once again they were on their way home.

Donny had a sense of de'-ja' vu as he pulled the blanket back over his brother. Leo's head cradled in their father's lap.

"Take another route home," Don told Casey. "It will take longer, but we need to be sure we aren't being followed.

Casey nodded and April gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I am so glad you all are safe." She smiled.

"Casey done great!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yeah, he even fooled Shredder," Don agreed as he filled a syringe with antibiotic.

Raph laughed. "It was like he had a clue or somethin'"

"All the comedians out of work Raph and you're tryin' to be funny." Casey rolled his eyes and laughed.

"What is that, Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"It's antibiotic," Don replied. "We have to get his fever down and when we get home I'll have to re-stitch his side and remove these broken needles." He pulled the blanket down slightly to reveal the needle marks on his arms.

Raph looked at the needle marks in disgust. "They pretty much kept him doped up the whole time."

"I doubt he had very many moments of clarity, that was Shredder's plan," Don said.

Don carefully swabbed a spot with alcohol and was getting ready to inject the medicine when a hand grabbed his wrist causing him to gasp and stop suddenly. Don thought it was Raph or Mikey, but to his surprise, it was Leo's.

He looked down at his brother's face. Leo's eyes were opened slightly.

"Leo?" Don barely was able to whisper.

***************************

Leo heard voices around him, they seemed so familiar. He pushed his eyes open and saw a fuzzy image of Donatello. He was about to inject him with something.

_"My brother wouldn't do that,"_ he thought...he hoped.

_"Starcher,"_ Leo wearily thought. _"It could be..."_

The image of his brother started to almost melt in his vision, the fuzzy shape swirling, making him sick. He tried to focus on the color of his brother's bandanna. Purple. Yellow. Green. White. Glittering.

Fear washed over him. He couldn't trust his eyes anymore.

****************************

Leo tried to voice his objection, but his lips would barely move. Don noticed the fear in his eyes. After seeing all the needle marks that covered his brother's arms and neck, his heart broke.

"Sorry, Leo," Donny whispered. "You need this."

"Nnnnn..." Was all that he could reply.

Splinter took Leo's arm and gently guided back to his side. Leo turned his glassy gaze up to his father.

"It is alright, my son," Splinter assured him.

He bent down and whispered into Leo's ear. Donny could hear the low hum of his Sensei's voice, he was singing a song in Japanese. Something that he use to sing to them when they were young.

_"It must be working,"_ Don thought as he saw his brother's eyes slide shut and his body relax.

Splinter nodded toward Donny, silently telling him to proceed.

Don carefully injected the medicine and capped the needle. He pulled the blanket back up around Leo's shoulders.

Don yawned. He was so tired. Mikey had already settled in a spot by Leo and seemed to be nodding off. Raph had leaned against the far wall, his eyes never leaving Leonardo.

"Go on, Donny." Raph smiled, he understood. "I've had plenty of sleep, you rest and I'll keep watch until we get home."

Donny nodded and settled down beside Splinter. His mind going over what needed to be done once they got home. It wasn't long until he started to doze off listening to the soft hum of his father's voice and the low roar of the battle shell's engine as it took them the long way home.

_________________________________________________________________

_Not much of a cliffie, right?_


	19. Chapter 18: Hold Your Breath

_If I owned them, I would love them and hold them and pet them and name them George...uh, yeah...sorry. I got a little carried away._

______________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 19: Hold Your Breath

Donatello opened his eyes when he felt the battle shell slow down. He felt like he had been asleep for hours.

Casey noticed his friend was awake.

"I drove around until I was sure that we weren't being tailed," he said as he put the vehicle in park.

"Wake up, babe." He gently nudged April, who was asleep in the passenger's seat. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I'll go and set up the lab, get hot water, and stuff like that," she told Don.

"Thanks April." Don smiled.

"Wake up, knuckle-head." Raph gave Mikey a shake.

"Wha-" Mikey jumped.

"C'mon, we're home."

"Home? How's Leo?" He asked as he sat up.

"The same." Raph frowned. "Let's get him inside so Donny can fix 'im up."

Once inside, Donny started on the gashes that needed re-stitched. He needed to remove the old ones, clean the wound and then stitch it back. Infection had already set in. Raph held Leo's arms and Mikey held his legs. At times they didn't have to apply much pressure at all, then Leo would suddenly jerk and his eyes would open wide. He would thrash wildly, his eyes darting around the room...seeing things that weren't there. He would try to speak, slurred and senseless words leaked from his mouth in harsh whispers. Tears stung Raph's eyes as he had to tightly hold his brothers wrists to the table, they were already red and raw from the restraints that the Shredder had on him.

"How's it comin', Donny?" His voice thick with emotion.

"Almost done," Don said, not taking his eyes off the task at hand. "Mikey, don't let him move his legs so much."

"Tryin', dude," Mikey replied. Unlike Raph, his tears streamed freely down his face.

The stitches were finally in and Don started to remove the broken needles...he lost count after ten. He cleaned and stitched the other wounds that littered his brother's body, while Mikey cleaned the dirt and dried blood from his face and neck. Raph took to pacing the floor, he stopped only when a noise or movement from Leo would catch his attention.

After a few hours they were finally finished with what they could do. Don hooked him to an I.V. and pulled the blanket, that Mikey had brought from Leo's room, over his body.

"He looks a little better," Mikey commented as he poured the rust colored water down the drain.

Raph snorted. "He looks like he's been dropped off a ten story building."

"Now what?" Mikey asked.

"We just wait," Don sighed. "Keep him comfortable, hydrated and...wait." He shrugged.

"I'll take first watch," Raph stated.

"But you..." Mikey started.

"Hey, I've slept. Master Splinter made sure of that. I'm not tired," Raph interrupted.

"Go rest. I'll come get you if anything happens."

Don reluctantly agreed and he and Mikey went to get some sleep.

Raph sat in the seat next to Don's desk. He nervously tapped his fingers on the chair arms, his mind now going over what had happened in the last few days. At the time, Don's plan to leave the professor and Charles to the Shredder seemed OK. Leo was the focus...get in and get him out. But now, looking at his brother's injuries, how he still twitched and mumbled slurred words that made no sense...he wished he was the one that had the honor of taking them out. Revenge for his brother...for himself.

He let out a frustrated sigh and quickly stood up. He wasn't able to sit still now, he paced the small room again. He would briefly stop at Leo's bedside and then continue his steady rhythm of pacing. Several times he would take a deep breath and try to say something to his brother, but his words died in his throat.

_"He probably can't hear me," _Raph thought.

He sat back in the chair.

The hours slowly passed. Raph looked at the clock then slowly turned his gaze to the door. Three hours, he was suppose to wake up Don. His eyes rested on Leo. He sat back in the chair and steepled his hands under his chin. He wasn't tired, he could let Donny sleep a little longer.

Twenty minutes into Mikey's shift, Raph yawned. He should wake someone up soon, it was almost time for Leo's medicine. He walked over to Leo's bed again and removed the cloth from his forehead. It was cold a few minutes ago, and now he could feel the heat from it as he turned it in his hand. His fever wasn't budging.

His head snapped up when a very frustrated Donatello stormed into the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snapped.

"Uh, takin' care of Leo," Raph replied as he dipped the wash cloth in water and squeezed out the excess. He placed the cloth on Leo's head. "Duh."

"You know what I mean!" Don rubbed his temples "Why did you let me sleep so late? What if something happened? How could I..."

"Hold up, brainiac!" Raph held his hands up to silence his ranting brother.

"You needed rest. Leo's the same and you stayin' up wouldn't have changed that. If anything happened I would've got you. I'm not stupid, ya know."

"I'm not saying that you're stupid. It's just..."

Raph took a deep breath and interrupted. "That being said...I'm tired, so now I'm going to sleep. Wake me if anything happens."

He brushed past his brother and exited the lab.

"Hey, Raph," Mikey greeted him. "I'm making something to eat. Are ya hungry?"

Raph grunted in response and slammed his bedroom door.

"OK, I'll take that as a no," Mikey mumbled to himself.

Mikey peeked his head into the lab.

"Don, are ya hungry? I'll make ya something."

Don shook his head. "No thanks, Mikey. You could put on a pot of coffee for me, if that's OK."

"Sure, no problem-o, dude. Coffee it is." Mikey ducked back out of the lab.

Splinter was in the kitchen making tea when Mikey entered.

"Hello, Michelangelo. Is Donatello awake as well?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sensei. He just woke up and he's in with Leo," Mikey answered as he prepared the coffee maker.

"And Raphael?"

"Uh, I think he went to sleep." Mikey moved to the refrigerator for a snack. "He's in his room."

Splinter nodded.

"I'm going to check on Leonardo." Splinter walked toward the door. "Miss O'Neil phoned earlier and said she was going to bring pizza."

"Really?" Mikey perked up. "Sweet! Maybe Don and Raph will eat too!"

*****************************

April and Casey arrived and brought pizza and soda.

Mikey met them at the door and helped April carry the food to the kitchen.

"How is he?" April asked.

"The same." Mikey shrugged. "Don and Splinter are in with him now."

April nodded. "I'll go and sit with him and let Don and Splinter eat."

She walked to the lab and greeted them with a small smile. "Hey, the food is here. I'll sit with Leo while you eat."

"Thanks, April," Don replied. "But I'm not really hungry."

"But you will eat, Donatello." Splinter said quickly. "You need your strength."

He lightly tugged on his arm. "Thank you, Miss O'Neil." He returned the smile as he led his son out the door.

Raph heard the voices downstairs, but he was too tired to eat or even respond to the gentle knock on his door and Don's voice asking him to join them.

He rolled over and went back to sleep.

*******************************

It didn't seem like he'd been asleep for five minutes and he felt a furry hand on his shoulder.

"Wha-" he murmured and rolled over to meet his father's eyes.

"Wazzit...wassmatter?"

"We need you downstairs. Your brother..." His voice broke.

Raph's eyes widened and he nearly fell out of his hammock.

"Wha' happened?" he started.

"He is gone, Raphael." Splinter's mouth was pulled into a deep frown.

"Gone? Where did he..." Raph's breath hitched when he realized what Splinter meant.

"No."

"He succumbed to the fever and his injuries. I am sorry, my son."

"No," Raph repeated and darted out of the room.

He had no idea how his legs carried him to Don's lab, they felt so numb. But he threw the door open and stumbled in.

Don sat on a chair, his head buried in his hands. Mikey stood by Leo's bed, whispering incoherently to him.

He just looked like he was asleep.

_'This couldn't be real!'_ he thought

He tried to speak, but the words were lost in his throat.

_'Couldn't be real!'_

_'He was suppose to be getting better!'_

He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw something. He wanted to do anything....anything but stand there, frozen, listening to his own breath coming out in shudders.

Donny sobbing...

And Mikey asking his big brother to wake up.

_'Wake up...'_

______________________________________________________________

_Ok, before I go into hiding....don't kill me! The next chapter will be up soon, I promise *crosses heart*. _


	20. Ch 19: Bent but Not Broken

_A/N: I wanted this to be posted last night, but I was having technical difficulties. So anyway, here it is... _

_Thanks to all that have read and reviewed, you rock! And thanks to Leo112 for her help._

_I don't own them._

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 20: Bent But Not Broken

_Wake up..._

Michelangelo's voice carried through the room like a hollow echo.

Raph took the steps to Leo's bedside on the same numb legs that barely carried him to the lab. The floor seemed to sway under his feet. Back and forth, like being on a ship in the middle of a hurricane. He stumbled a bit and grabbed at the bedside, his fingers gripping the edge. He accidently pulled the blanket and caused Leo's arm to fall off the side of the bed. It swung back and forth along with the room. Slow and jerky, like something out of a horror show. Raph swallowed thickly, hot bile burned his throat, tears burned his eyes.

_Wake up..._

His brother was gone....gone and he never got a chance to explain.

To say goodbye.

_Wake up..._

He should be grieving right now...he should be. But the only thing that he could feel was anger and a thirst for revenge. Not only had Shredder taken his brother away, he made him believe that his family, the ones who loved him...the ones he loved with ever fiber of his being, had betrayed him.

_Wake up..._

He wanted to scream at his baby brother to shut up. Leo couldn't hear him. He wasn't going to wake up. But his tongue was as numb as his legs. It was useless in his mouth.

_Wake up..._

His breathing accelerated and his blood ran hot through his veins. He could hear his heart thrumming in his ears.

"SHUT UP MIKEY! HE'S GONE! HE WON'T WAKE UP!" Raph forced the words out.

"Raph! It's important! Wake up!"

Raph snapped his eyes open.

His room.

"Who's gone?" Mikey was hovering over him, blue eyes clouded by worry and stress.

Raph struggled to control his breathing. The room was still spinning.

"Mikey? Where?"

Mikey raised and eye ridge. "Dude, are you alright? It took forever to wake you."

"Huh? I was already awake." Raph looked around his room in confusion.

"Uh, if you say so. Donny told me to come get you, Leo's..."

"What! What's wrong?" Raph jumped up.

Mikey smiled a bit. "Nothing is wrong, dude. His fever is gone," Mikey told Raph's retreating shell.

"Wait up, dude!" Mikey scrambled to catch up with him.

Raph quickly padded to the lab, with Mikey on his heels. Donny was standing by Leo's bed when he walked in.

"Hey, Raph," Don greeted him with a smile. "Are you OK? You look pale."

"M'fine," Raph replied, pushing the dream to the back of his mind. _"It was a dream. Just a dream."_Leo was going to be fine, he was going to wake up and Raph could explain everything. He wasn't too late.

"Mikey said his fever was gone."

"Yes," Don said. "It broke about twenty minutes ago and has been steadily going down. It's about normal now."

Raph stared down at Leo. He still looked terrible. The bruises, old and new, stood out against his pale skin. Bandages and butterfly stitches covered the rest of his body. But his breaths were deeper now, less labored. And he didn't seem to twitch as much.

"He's just sleeping now." Don noticed the worried expression on Raph's face.

"When will he wake up?" Raph finally met Don's eyes.

Donny shrugged. "I'm not sure. But don't expect much. He probably won't be able to stay awake for very long at first."

**************************

Raph was in the dojo pounding on the punching bag. Every ounce of frustration behind each blow. It didn't go unnoticed by him that every time it was his shift with Leo, Don or Splinter would find something else for him to do. Security checks, gathering supplies from April...anything but be in the room alone with his brother.

He knew why. Now that Leo was going to wake up, Don was sure Raph should be the last person Leo needed to see right away. He understood. But it didn't take the sting out of it.

He tried to not let the others know that it bother him...he understood.

So he stayed busy with what ever chores were given to him and spent time in the dojo.

He understood.

****************************

Don was only an hour into his shift at Leo's side. He sat his book to the side when he heard a faint moan. He strained his ears for another sound and watched the breathing pattern of his brother change, he knew Leo was waking up.

He didn't bother to alert anyone. He knew that Leo would probably not stay awake long enough for everyone to gather in the lab. Instead he rushed to the bedside, determined to not let Leo be alone.

Leo used most of his strength to crack his eyes open. Shadows swirled around. He felt arms tugging him up a bit, gently. Something plastic press against his lips. Cool, sweet liquid trickled slowly into his mouth and soothed a trail down his throat.

Donny pulled the sports drink away after giving Leo a small sip. He seen that his brother was able to swallow, so he offered more.

"Here ya go, Leo," Donny soothed. "Just drink a little more."

Leo barely registered the voice beside him. His heart jumped to his throat and he felt like he had been thrown into a frozen pool.

_Dark hands grabbed him and forced the liquid down his throat. Stinging, painful...No!_

"Nnnn..."Leo knocked the bottle from Donatello's grip. His arm, which was usually strapped down or shackled behind him, shot up to fight off the attack. He was not use to the range of motion.

The stitches pulled and a strangled scream tore through his injured throat.

Don had stepped back when his brother knocked the drink from his hand, but he quickly grabbed Leo's shoulders to hold him down. He didn't want Leo's thrashing to cause any further injury.

"It's OK, Leo." Don tried to get his attention. "Settle down."

His heart thundered in his ears and shadows teased his vision.

"Dn't touch me," he barely was able to rasp out.

His eyes rolled back and within the next few seconds he was out again.

Shadows were gone, dark hands couldn't find him in the darkness.

*****************************

Raph had abandoned the punching bag and had started a few simple kata. His movements fluid and smooth. It helped to calm his mind.

He almost stumbled over his own feet when he heard an agonizing scream tear through the silence. His sai dully clanked as they hit the mat, and within three strides, he was out the door.

In the main area of the lair, Mikey was jumping over the back of the couch. He looked as though the cry jerked him out of a deep sleep. His steps were heavy and his eyes were glazed as he followed Raph to the lab.

When they came to the door of the lab Donatello was standing over Leo, adjusting bandages and checking stitches.

"Donny, Wha' happened?" Raph breathed out. His workout and the fact that he nearly had a heart attack when he heard his brother's scream caused his breathing to come out in painful gasps.

"He woke up," Don answered.

"Tha' don't tell me why he screamed like a banshee!" Raph retorted.

"He moved around too much and pulled the stitches." Don didn't get into the horrible details. That could be saved for later.

"Is he OK, Donny?" Mikey was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Donatello shrugged. "I-I'm not sure what happened. Exhaustion, pain, a side affect of the drugs..." He pulled Leo's blanket back up over his torso.

"He should wake up again soon, maybe next time it will be better." Don sighed.

________________________________________________________________

_I couldn't kill any of them, especially Leo..._


	21. Chapter 20: Scars too Deep to See

_A/N: Well, here is next chapter. We are nearly complete. Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed and stuck with me this long ;) Thank you Leo112 for your help. _

_Casey may seem a little OOC again, but I still think the guy is pretty smart. (sometimes):)_

_(flashback and thoughts in italics)_

_If I owned them, Leo would be mine...all mine! *evil cackle*_

Chapter 21: Scars Too Deep to See

_He was drowning. The darkness oozed around him...smothering._

_He was drowning._

_He drew in a sharp breath and opened his eyes. The frozen blackness of the small cell smacked him in the face. His breath fogged around him, but he couldn't see it. His mind was trying to focus through the drug induced cloud that constantly hung over it. _

_The cell door opened with a loud creak and slammed against the wall. _

_It always happened this way. They never let him fully regain his senses._

_He was surprised when they grabbed him and roughly pulled him to his feet. They jerked his bandanna around until it covered his eyes and led him out the door. He tripped and stumbled as he tried to keep up with them. He knew that he was either going to Saki's chambers or to Starcher's lab. _

_He was thrown on metal table and strapped by the wrists and ankles. Starcher's lab._

_The thick leather straps were replaced by metal ones. When a cold metal band was slipped onto his head, he knew something was different. Gloved hands adjusted his bandanna and the starch white lab slowly came into focus._

_"How are we feeling today, Leonardo?" Saki's voice came from somewhere to his right._

_Starcher was hovering over him, his beady eyes amplified behind the coke bottle glasses. Starcher's assistant stood to the left, next to a red switch._

_Leonardo remained silent._

_"I'm going to ask you again, Leonardo." Saki came closer, into Leo's view. "Do you want to make a deal with me?"_

_Leo slowly shook his head._

_"It is simple. One of your brothers, or that rat and I will set you free." He snapped his fingers. "Just like that."_

_"No."_

_A leather strap was shoved into his mouth and before he could react a surge of electricity ran through the metal bands on his wrists, ankles and head. His whole body convulsed, the leather strap prevented any screams from escaping his mouth. _

_It seemed like an eternity. Finally Holstein turned the switch and the electricity stopped. The strap was removed from his mouth._

_"Well? Are you still going to refuse my generous offer?"_

_"Family. Safe. All. That. Matters." Leo barely managed to rasp out between deep breaths._

_"You are foolish, Leonardo. They are not your family. They gave you up. They don't love you."_

_"I love them." _

_The strap was shoved back into his mouth and the electricity surged again._

_When it stopped Saki was standing over him. He removed the leather piece._

_"I am through playing games! Chose!"_

_Saki was surprised when a gob of spit splattered on his face. _

_"Go. Straight. To..." Leo sentence was cut off by a hard punch to his already swollen jaw. _

_Saki wiped his face and motioned to Holstein. The last thing Leo saw was Holstein flip the switch._

_And then white, hot nothing._

_*******************************************************************************_

It was another day before Leo showed any signs of waking up again. Mikey was sitting with him when he started to stir.

Leo felt like he was dragging his limbs through quicksand. Everything ached...but something was different. A soft pressure was on top of him...warm He hadn't been this warm in a long time.

He didn't feel the need to shiver from the bitter cold that had been constantly pumped into the cell and the fevered chills no longer racked his body.

He felt almost...comfortable?

He moved his fingers across the soft cotton, no harsh metal under him. He shifted his head and instead of a grating sound of bone on rough rock he heard the rustle of a down pillow.

He tensed suddenly when he heard something shuffle beside him. _"If I lay perfectly still, maybe...." _his mind wandered. He didn't want the warm feeling to go away.

"Leo?"

His baby brother's voice came through the murky cloud over his mind.

_"A trick...can't trust...."_

"Leo, bro, are you awake?"

He sounded so worried, not like the images before. He wanted to trust. He want to see his family again. But this wasn't right.

_"Was it?"_

His eyes blinked and cracked open. The fuzzy image of his orange banded brother slowly came into focus.

"M'key?" His voice barley over a whisper.

Mikey's smile spread across his face.

"Hey Leo! We've been so worried."

Leo's gaze wandered around the room.

"Where?"

"Donny's lab...uh, home. You're home, bro."

Leo's eyes wearily met his brothers.

"Why?"

Mikey's brow wrinkled. "Uh, what do you mean why? You're our brother, Leo. No way we were leaving you with Shred-head!"

Leo tried to take a deep breath and he closed his eyes.

"N'the deal." He shook his head slightly.

Mikey's smile faded. They had all talked to Leo while he was unconscious. Explained to him what really happened. But apparently it fell on deaf ears. He either couldn't hear them or didn't want to hear them.

Mikey swallowed thickly. "Leo, what happened wasn't..."

His explanation was interrupted by Donatello walking into the room.

"Leo! You're awake!" Don smiled as he quickly approached them.

Leo blinked in confusion. His question still going unanswered.

"Mikey, could you go fix some chicken broth for Leo?" Don asked.

"Right...yeah." He hesitantly walked to the door. As he passed Don he whispered, "He still thinks that there's some kind of deal."

Don sighed and nodded his head slightly. When Mikey exited the lab he turned to Leo.

"Do you think that you could eat something?"

Leo shook his head. "D'nt wan an'thing."

"I understand that not much makes sense right now. But I can explain everything."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "The deal? If I'm here....I-I don't understand."

Donatello was going over what to say in his mind. How was he going to explain?

"The deal was false," Don started but stopped when Leo's eyes widened. He followed Leo's stare to the doorway.

Raph.

Leo scrambled to sit up. He drew in a sharp breath when the stitches pulled and his body protested every movement. His head throbbed like it had a bass drum in it.

"Leo, it's OK..." Don put his hand on Leo's shoulder. He removed it quickly when Leo recoiled from the touch.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" His hoarse voice raised a bit. "You were safe!" he said in between breaths.

"I don't understand!"

Raph knew he was distressing his brother. He quickly backed out of the lab, only to run into Casey.

"Where ya goin'?" Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Don's trying to get him calmed down...I just make it worse." Raph tried to push past his friend.

"He deserves to know the truth." Casey blocked Raph's retreat.

"Ya don't think that I know that?" Raph spat.

"From you." Casey crossed his arms.

"I-I can't. He won't believe me." Raph shook his head.

"Talk to him," Casey urged. "I have an idea. Just go in there and talk to him." He spun Raph around and pushed him toward the lab.

"Wow, two ideas in a row, Case. You're on a roll." Raph rolled his eyes and stumbled into the lab.

Don was doing his best at explaining everything when Raph walked up to the bed.

"It wasn't Raph," Don said and he pointed to his red clad brother. "He was with Casey."

Raph nodded. "You know I would neva' do that, doncha bro?"

"I thought that I-I did." Leo breathed out slowly.

Raph turned suddenly when he felt someone walk up beside him. Leo's breath hitched.

Another Raph.

"Wh-what's going on?" Leo's voice cracked in panic.

The Raph touched his belt and the image faded into Casey.

"This is what you saw," Raph explained as he handed the device to Don. "It wasn't me at all. It was foot tech."

"This is the last imaging device," Don said as threw the metal disk down and crushed it under his bo.

"Do you understand now?"

"H-how do I know that was the last device? What if you aren't real?"

Don bit his tongue. He wanted to say trust. But Leo's trust was as crushed as the device.

"We'll just have to show you that we are real," Don said. "Slowly build your trust back in your family."

Don smiled sadly when he noticed Leo's eyes starting to slide shut.

"Get some rest, bro. We'll be here when you wake up." Raph whispered.

"One step at a time." Don said.

Raph and Casey nodded as they watched Leo's breath even out and he drifted to sleep.

___________________________________________

_More to come....._


	22. Chapter 21: Fragile

_A/N: I've struggled with this chapter! (I hope that it doesn't show too much) I wanted to have this finished sooner, but my daughter recently lost a friend and she has been having a rough time with it. Sorry if anyone seems OOC and there is one small swear word in this chapter (but surprisingly it wasn't Raph! Ha) Thanks to all that have read, reviewed and stuck with me this long. :) And thanks to Leo112 for your help._

_Thoughts in italics._

_Nope, don't own them!_

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 21: Fragile

It was only a couple hours and Leo started to stir again. He shifted a little, his body still achy and stiff. He sucked in a sharp breath and his eyes fluttered open when he felt a warm hand touch his forehead.

His vision cleared quickly and he recognized Splinter standing beside him.

Not Saki...

Not Starcher....

"F-father?" His voice was still low and hoarse.

"My son." Splinter smiled warmly at him.

His gaze wandered around the room again. He was expecting the cell or Starcher's lab to suddenly appear.

Splinter picked up on his anxiety. He placed his hand on Leo's arm, but didn't withdraw it when Leo shrunk away from the touch. He squeezed gently, to get his attention.

"It is alright, Leonardo," Splinter assured him. "You are home."

"Hallucinate," Leo whispered.

Splinter shook his head. "No, that has already left your system."

Leo's eyes left his father's and fell on the I.V. in his arm, they narrowed suspiciously.

"What is this?"

"Fluids and nothing more," Splinter answered gently. "Donatello has said that he would remove it if you could eat and drink on your own."

Splinter poured some tea into a cup and offered it to Leo.

Leo looked at the cup and then to Splinter. "I-I can't."

Splinter sighed and smiled at his eldest son. "It is alright. It is tea, Leonardo, nothing else."

Leo nervously chewed his bottom lip. This was his Master...his father. He could trust him.

_Couldn't he?_

Splinter's smile never faltered and he sipped the tea to show Leo that it was safe.

"Just tea," he repeated and handed the cup back to Leo.

Leo sat up slightly and accepted the cup. He cradled it in his hands, but did nothing more than stare at it.

Splinter pointed to the table next to the bed. "Michelangelo made you some chicken broth."

Leo stared at the murky liquid and then back to the tea. He quickly took a drink before he changed his mind. He swallowed thickly, the warm liquid soothed his dry throat.

And then he waited.

Nothing changed. His eye sight stayed the same, Splinter remained beside of him. The room didn't shift or darken. A ghost of a smile graced his face.

"Thank you." His voice low and shaky.

Splinter sat the tray with the soup across his lap. "Eat, my son. It will help you to feel better."

He noticed that Leo hesitated again. He took a sip of the broth and handed the spoon back to Leo. He was determined to win back his trust.

Leo accepted the spoon. He put it to the side and took another sip of tea.

"Where are the others?" His eyes were lowered, not making contact with Splinter.

Splinter looked at the clock on the wall. "I would say they are resting."

Splinter studied his eldest son for a few moments. "I sense your confusion, Leonardo. Please, let me help you."

"I don't understand. Everything is so...so..." Leo shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "Muddled."

Splinter nodded. "Yes, I know that it seems that way. Donatello has said that they kept you heavily sedated while you were a prisoner."

"Not always," Leo whispered.

Splinter's whiskers twitched. He could imagine that Saki let him be conscious and alert for the injuries that he received.

"I know that your brothers have explained what really happened."

"They said that it wasn't Raph. That it was foot tech."

"And what do you think?"

Leo finally locked eyes with Splinter. "I-I don't know."

"Search your heart, my son. You will see."

A few tears rolled down his cheek. "I saw him." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes. We saw him as well."

Leo gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

"The foot left a video. It showed the impostor attack you. Shredder's plan was to make us believe that Raphael betrayed you too."

Splinter's eyes were glazed with unshed tears. "You were betrayed that night, Leonardo. But believe me, it was not your family. Not Raphael."

Leo's posture stiffened when Don, Mikey and Raph walked into the room. Don knew he was clearly agitated by their presence, but they needed to stay. Leaving wouldn't solve anything.

"Leo!" Mikey was the first to his side. "You're awake! Did you eat yet?"

Leo shook his head slightly.

"Sorry that it's only broth." Mikey pulled a face. " But Donny said nothing heavy for awhile."

Don rolled his eyes at Mikey's comment as he walked up to the bed. Splinter moved to the side so Don could care for his brother.

"I need to check your vitals, Leo. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, OK." Leo tried to relax a bit.

Don smiled and reached for the pulse in Leo neck. Leo jerked back a little.

"I have to take your pulse here," Don explained. "Your wrists are bandaged."

Leo stared down at the stark white bandages covering the raw and bloody circles that the shackles and leather straps created.

Don pressed on his pulse and looked at the clock. He pulled his hand away when he was finished and smiled. "It's good, bro. You are recovering nicely."

He checked the various bandages and stitches, while Leo tracked his every movement with fearful eyes.

"We will answer any questions that you have," Don said. "If you feel up to it."

Leo thought for a moment. "Splinter said something about a video."

Raph shifted uncomfortably in the corner, where he had stayed since they arrived in the room.

"Well, when you didn't come home," Don started to explain. "We searched for you. We found your swords, cell and jacket. The DVD was in your jacket."

"It was very, um," Don searched for the words to use.

"Graphic." Mikey finished for him.

"Shredder's plan was for all of us to think that Raph had done that. He wanted us to turn on each other. The device could impersonate any one of us."

Leo's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, they were all destroyed." Don patted his arm.

"How did you get me out?"

"That is a long story," Splinter answered.

"Why don't you eat a little, and we can explain." Mikey suggested.

Don and Mikey started to explain their plans and how they were fooled the first time by Nobody's traitor. Raph lend against the wall with his arms crossed. He didn't add anything, he just watched Leo's reactions to the explanations. He noticed how Leo never made eye contact for very long, with anyone. He would keep his eyes lowered or they would dart across the room. Like he was waiting for everything around him to change. Or something bad to happen.

"Has anyone told Nobody about Charles?" Leo asked.

"He knows," Raph finally spoke. "And he wishes that he was able to take care of him, instead of letting Shredder do it. And I agree."

Leo drew his mouth into a tight line. Memories and voices kept playing over in his mind. Real or not, they were vivid.

Don glared at Raph. They didn't need this kind of talk yet, revenge would have to wait. Leo needed to recover first.

"We needed to get you out, that was the priority, " Don told Leo. He turned to Raph, his tone low and even. "Not Charles, not Starcher."

Raph noticed how agitated Leo was getting. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Leo had finished most of the soup while Don and Mikey continued with the rescue story. Splinter removed the tray and sat it to the side.

"You are doing great, Leo," Don smiled. "I can remove the I.V. now."

Leo nodded.

Don carefully took the I.V. out and put a bandage over the wound.

"Would you like anything for pain?" Don asked.

"No," Leo answered quickly. "No more drugs, no."

"But, Leo..." Mikey started. He knew that his brother had to be in a considerable amount of pain.

"OK," Don interrupted. "But if you do need anything, please tell me."

"I'm...I don't want anything, Don. I'm fine."

"You're far from fine, Leo," Raph spoke again.

Leo glared at his red banded brother through narrowed eyes.

_"It is better this way..."_

_"Tell me that you understand.."_

"I said that I was fine! I don't want any more damn drugs!" Leo's breathing was getting erratic.

"We ain't gonna force anything on you, bro," Raph continued. "But ya ain't _fine_! You've been through a lot and we want to help you."

"I..."

"Tell us what happened to you and let us help you through it."

"I don't remember a lot of it."

_"They are not your family anymore.."_

"What do you remember?" Splinter asked

_"They gave you up.."_

"Shredder...he kept saying..." Leo could feel his mouth getting dry, his throat constricted. Suddenly breathing became difficult...painful.

_"They don't love you.."_

"It is alright, my son. Take your time."

_"I love them."_

"He wanted...he said that I could go free if I gave him one of you."

"And you refused." It wasn't a question.

"Of course. Every time."

Don sat in the chair beside Mikey. "And you thought that the same thing had happened to Raph?"

Leo nodded.

"You thought that I could really do that?" Raph stepped closer to the bed.

"Not at first. But then Shredder started pumping me full of these sedatives and hallucinates." Leo clutched the sides of his head. "And...and kept saying, I just...I didn't want to believe it."

He dropped his hands and finally locked eyes with Raph. "I was so upset...hurt. And then I was angry, I was so mad that you could..." He tried to take a deep breath.

"But you were safe and-and that is all that mattered. So I tried to understand. All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy...safe."

"I know we have our differences and disagreements, but I would never do anything like that." Raph dropped down beside of the bed. "You believe me, don't you?"

_"It's better this way...tell me that you understand..."_

Leo's gaze became blank. "I understand."

"Wha' do you mean, '_you understand'_?" Raph snapped his fingers. "Hello? Leo!"

Leo didn't respond.

Raph gave Don a confused look. "What's wrong with him?"

Don shrugged. "I think we are finished for now."

He moved himself in front of Leo, trying to get his attention. "Leo? You can rest now. OK?"

"No!" Raph pushed Don away. He grabbed Leo's shoulders. "Leo? Tell me that you believe me!"

"I said, we are done for now!" Don pulled him away. "Don't push it, Raph. He's not ready!"

Raph growled under his breath and jerked out of Don's grip. "Great. Just great!"

He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Leo flinched at the sound. He blinked, his eyes focused again.

"What happened?" he asked Don.

"It's OK, Leo. We are finished for now." Don guided him back to the pillow.

"Where's Raph?"

"He stepped out for a minute," Mikey answered.

"Rest, my son." Splinter moved next to Leo and gently stroked his forehead.

"I-I want to believe...I do, I believe you..." His voice trailed off as he drifted back to sleep.

_________________________________________

_Epilogue is next..._


	23. Epilogue

**_Ah, so here is the end of my story. Short, I know. But hopefully not too bad :) Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. And thanks to Leo112 for your help._**

**_As always, I don't own them. Never have, never will. But it soo much fun to play!_**

For the next few days Leo slept...a lot. They all noticed. He would fall asleep while his brothers were talking to him, or sometimes in mid-sentence while he was talking to them. Michelangelo was concerned, but Don told him that his body needed time to heal.

Leo told them that just because he had to stay in the lab for a bit, that didn't mean he had to be watched. He would be fine. Usually he would slip in and out of his slumber quietly, but there was a few times that his family was ripped from their own sleep by Leo's screaming. They would run to the lab to find him gripped in a nightmare, thrashing and fighting unseen demons. But once he was calm and ready to fall back asleep, he would insist that his family go back to their own rooms and rest.

He was starting to look a little better. The swelling in his face was going down and his eyes seemed more focused behind the purple blotches that still circled them. But he was still refusing any kind of pain medicine. Donny understood why, but that still didn't make him feel better when his brother would try to sit up and he would make strangled noises in the back of his throat. He would ask him if he want anything and he knew that the answer would be, no. Donny would leave it at that, he didn't want to force anything on Leo. He knew his brother didn't want that drug induced cloud to fog his mind again. Even Splinter refrained from adding any herbs to his tea. He knew that Leonardo could tell. They were winning his trust back and no one wanted to destroy that.

When he was awake, Mikey would sit with him and talk about comics, games, t.v. shows...anything. Leo would smile and sometimes laugh softly at his brother's antics. But he would only talk to Splinter or Donny about the time spent as Shredder's prisoner. Most memories came back after a vicious nightmare. He told them of the time he tried to escape, the beatings, Starcher's torture. The only times that he had a clear enough mind to remember.

As the weeks past, Leo got stronger and he was able to go to his own room. At first, he stayed in his room. Don came to check his stitches and Mikey brought him food. Raph had joined them a couple of times, but never visited Leo alone.

Leo slowly started to trust his family again. He joined them for dinner or watched them train in the dojo. He would try to meditate with Splinter. Little by little things started to be normal again.

Tea with Splinter.

A chess game with Donny.

An all night movie marathon with Mikey.

He could be alone with his family again...without anxiety. Everyone but Raph. Sure, Raph would join them, but Leo wouldn't be in a room alone with him. Raph couldn't figure out if Leo realized that he was avoiding him or if he subconsciously did it.

But Raph knew that had to change. He wanted his big brother back.

*****************************

Leo was putting the candles away in the dojo when Raph walked in.

"Hey, Leo," Raph called from the doorway. At one time Leo could sense his brothers' presence before they were even in the room. But his senses were off, and he was jumpy. Raph wanted Leo to trust him again. Sneaking up on him wasn't the way to get things started.

"Hey," Leo replied.

"You finished meditating?" Raph asked as he walked up to him.

Leo shrugged and glanced sideways. "Yeah, I'm finished _trying_ for tonight."

Raph nodded. Leo was still having trouble concentrating. "You'll be able to again."

"I know," Leo said absently. His gaze fixed on the floor.

"I heard Don gave you the green light for some light training," Raph said.

Leo nodded.

"Well, Mikey's zoned out in front of the T.V. and Don's working in his lab. Do you wanna go for a run with me?"

"A run?" His eyes stayed downcast, but widened. His voice was distant.

"Yeah, well....nothing major, just get out. You know, for some fresh air."

Raph sighed and turned to leave. Leo seemed to think it was a bad idea.

_He'll never trust me again. _

"Well...uh, maybe some other time," Raph said over his shoulder.

He stopped when he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"Some fresh air sounds great." Leo smiled.

Raph smiled back.

"Just let me get my weapons." Leo walked past him.

Raph's smile fell just a bit when he noticed the slight limp that Leo still had.

He shook his head and followed his brother out of the dojo.

"We'll be back later," Leo called to Splinter as he and Raph left the lair.

Splinter smiled at Mikey and then turned to Donatello, who was standing in the doorway of his lab.

"One step at a time." Donny returned the smile and ducked back into his lab.

---------end----------------

_______________________________

**_I am thinking of posting another story. I started this around Halloween, so it's supposed to be scary. I have it finished, except the last chapter. Deceitful Betrayal kind of took over. But if you would like to read it, just say and I will do my best at regular updates. _**


End file.
